


From Rivals To....

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is really thirsty for Eddie, Coming In Pants, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation Mentioned, Rivals, Rivals to Lovers, Sex Dreams, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, They make everything a competition..well that’s mostly buck, more tags to be added but I don’t know where all this is going, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Eddie and Buck take longer to become friends and even longer to become more than friends.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 34
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Evan Buckley exudes confidence.He knew he was good looking, and yes sometimes it could be construed as cocky and truthfully sometimes he was. He strutted into the firehouse sure of one thing, and that was that he would be chosen for the charity calendar. There wasn’t that much competition being the youngest gave him an advantage, well that’s what he thought. The smile soon faded when he saw a man who was obviously older than him but younger than the other members of the 118. He bit his lip in slight confusion when he saw him. “Who the hell is that?” Buck asked with a scowl.

“Eddie Diaz new recruit.” Bobby said.

Buck rolled his eyes. Ok so maybe this guy has a good body, nice face, and hair, but that doesn’t mean he could beat Buck...right? Plus new guy probably doesn’t even know about the calendar, and Buck sure as hell isn’t telling him. Buck spent the entire day watching Eddie. This just built up a lot of anger and tension, mostly coming from Buck.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“What?” Buck mimicked.

“You keep looking at me what do you want?” Eddie groaned.

“Nothing.” Buck shrugged.

Eddie shook his head and then began doing some pushups. Buck decided it was a good time to start doing them too. A little not so friendly competition. Buck just watched as Eddie stopped and then began doing sit-ups. Buck was now doing them too. Everything Eddie did Buck did too.

“What is this? Why are you doing everything I do. What are we measuring here Evan? This is a work out not a competition.”

“Yeah boys save that competition for the calendar!” Chimney laughed.

“Don’t call me Evan!” Buck growled.

“What calendar?” Eddie asked ignoring Buck.

“Chimney!” Buck hissed.

“It’s a charity calendar and someone from the 118 will be chosen. You just submit a few non professional photos and then they chose from those, and relax Buckaroo you have to deal with the fact that you might not be the hot one anymore.” Chimney said.

“I’m hot.” Buck mumbled.

“I’ll think about it.” Eddie said.

Just like that a switch was flicked and Bucks confidence was back.

“It’s ok Eddie If I we’re you I wouldn’t wanna go against me either...unless I wanted to lose.” Buck laughed.

“Changed my mind. Im doing it.” Eddie said maintaining eye contact with Buck the whole time.

“You think you can compete with this.” Buck smirked.

“ I know I can.” Eddie said breathing heavily as he stood chest to chest with Buck. 

They stood there just glaring into each other’s eyes. Chimney cleared his throat. “I think I’m gonna go...anywhere that isn’t here.”

“May the best man win.” Eddie smiled reaching out his hand. Buck grasped it tightly and answered with a smirk “Oh I promise you I will.” 

The next day Buck walked in and Chimney and Hen were laughing with Eddie.

“Show Buck!” Hen laughed.

Eddie shook his head. “I didn’t know what kind of calendar it was and I may have gone a bit too far.”

Buck looked down mouth hanging wide open in shock. Eddies photos weren’t nudes per say he was covered up but it wasn’t with clothes it was from a firemen’s helmet, or he positioned himself just right to hide his dick.  
Buck was yet to come up with a coherent thought. All he could think was it’s good it’s not this kind of calendar or Eddie would win for sure, no competition. He was even hotter than Buck realized...that smoldering gaze into the camera was probably permanently burnt into Bucks mind not that he was complaining.

“Pants.” Buck blurted.

Hen, Chimney, and Eddie all looked strangely at Buck. 

“You should wear pants that’s a requirement. Men can be shirtless, women can just wear a bra as a top, but they want pants of some sort.” Buck said.

“Our little Buckaroo had the same idea as you his first year. Although he used a firehose instead of a helmet. Thought he was clever since ‘firehose’ was he username for a hook up app. He actually submitted his and got a letter telling him the rules and how pants are required. So he wasn’t eligible which is probably why he’s so adamant he’s gonna win this year.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Eddie grinned showing off some more photos these ones actually had clothing and they were amazing.”

“No professional photos.” Buck hissed.

“My iPhone and a tripod are not professional.” Eddie laughed. 

“Whatever.” Buck said storming to the lockeroom.  
Buck was mad and he had the right to be...right? Well actually he was still unsure of what it was about Eddie that brought out this anger, and feelings that he felt he needed to be better than him. Maybe it’s partially his own insecurities taking over thinking they’d all like Eddie better. It wasn’t just the fact that Eddie is hot. Which the point didn’t matter because hooking up with random people isnt what Buck does anymore, and even if it was he wouldn’t do it with a coworker too much drama, but Eddie is probably straight anyway. Buck can’t even imagine having sex with Eddie....ok maybe he can imagine it, but that’s not the point. The point is there’s an issue with Eddie, and he doesn’t see it going away. He doesn’t like to judge someone he doesn’t know, but there’s something about Eddie, and he can’t quite figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck walked into the station for his shift. He heard laughter and looked to see everyone...including Eddie laughing. Suddenly he felt as he had in elementary school completely left out. Sure he was confident in his appearance, but it was lacking when it came to his personal relationships. Eddie sent him a “friendly” nod. Buck knew he was just trying to look good in front of everyone else. Act like him and Buck don’t have some sort of little feud or rivalry going on. If this is the game Eddie wants to play great! Buck can do this...that is as long he can be more in control than he’d been the day he met Eddie, but to be fair he hadn’t had a real warning that Eddie existed so it wasn’t completely his fault.

Buck went to the locker room to change he was about to head out where everyone else was and Eddie was right in the doorway.

“I showed you mine. Now show me yours.” Eddie said.

“What?!” Buck choked.

“Oh come on firehose just show me your pictures can’t be more embarrassing than mine.”

“They are...believe me. I’m not showing you!” Buck hissed as he walked past Eddie his shoulder pushing into him. 

Between calls Buck was playing video games with Hen, but she quit.

“Come on someone play!” Buck whined waving the controller around.

“Ok if you insist.” Eddie smirked as he took the controller and plopped next to Buck.

“Ugh.” Buck groaned.

“What? You wanted to play so here I am ready to play

“Fine, but be prepared to lose.” Buck smirked earning an eye roll from Eddie.

After a very intense round Eddie won. 

“Round 2?” Buck asked.

“Why you wanna lose again? I knew I’d come out on top. I always do.” Eddie laughed.

“Forget it Diaz!”

“Forget what Evan? The fact that you’re a loser?” 

“Don’t call me Evan!!”

“Then don’t call me Diaz.”

They just stared at each other angrily. Neither one agreeing to call each other by their preferred names.

“The alarm went off notifying them of a call.”

“Saved by the bell.” Chimney joked causing a scowl to form on both Buck and Eddies faces as they headed down to get their gear on.

The only open seat was directly next to Eddie and judging by the snickers it was done intentionally. Buck scoffed as he sat down next to Eddie it was closer than he’d have liked, but there wasn’t a lot of space back there. Buck took a deep breath to calm himself a bit, but damn as much as he doesn’t like Eddie he smells really good. 

While on the call it was just more competitiveness between the two they’d argue over what they thought was the best way to handle the things and who should do what. It was to the point where Bobby had to tell them if they can’t get along they’d both be suspended for insubordination.

They had steady calls the rest of the shift keeping the two of them preoccupied helping people that they never really had time to let their rivalry get it the way. When they got back to the station after their final call Buck and Eddie were alone in the locker room.

“Stay out of my way.” Buck hissed.

“You stay out of mine.” Eddie growled. “You’ve has a problem with me from the beginning and just tell me why. Then we can just ignore each other.”

“Whatever man I don’t know. Usually I’m a good judge of character and theres something I can’t quite figure out about you, but lucky for you I don’t care enough to find out what it is.” Buck said leaving the room.

“Asshole.” Eddie mumbled.

“Me? That’s bold coming from you.” Buck said approaching Eddie again.

“You just said you don’t know why you have a problem and now you’re being an even bigger asshole than before. I tried being nice.” Buck said letting out a deep breath before leaving for real.

“Tried being nice.” Eddie mumbled and laughed.

Buck ignored that final comment and got in his Jeep and began driving home with angry thoughts brewing. He wished that it was different, but what he really wished was that Eddie would have chosen that other station that wanted him. They didn’t need him at the 118, and that’s another thing that he didn’t like Bobby fought so hard to get Eddie. Buck doesn’t get why?? Visually speaking he enjoys Eddie, but every other aspect he’s practically unbearable and his skills are completely average nothing special.

Buck was just grateful for his two days off. Meaning he won’t have to see Eddie. This gratefulness barely lasted when he remembered tomorrow night the 118 was all going out for drinks, and Eddie is part of the 118 so he’d probably be there. As much as this makes him want to just stay home and not go he won’t. No one is gonna ruin his night especially not Eddie. The more and more he thought about Eddie the more he realized where his dislike stemmed from. Eddie was fake there was no way he was the kind of guy he’s pretending to be, as much bickering as him and Buck do he’s so nice to everyone, and always there to help. He’s fake and Buck is the only one who sees who he truly is.

Buck got home and did something he hadn’t done in a long time he redownloaded one of his hookup apps again. There were a lot of messages since he hadn’t been on in so long, but chances are none of them would be interested, he began swiping through many profiles none really catching his eye. Then he saw one “8 pack”. All the pictures had the face covered, but damn this guy was really hot to the point Buck thought they could even be fake pictures. He decided not to even contact this guy. He was hot enough Buck knew he could get himself off just by looking at the pictures and using his own hand.

The next day Buck woke feeling great and decided another little peek a 8 packs profile couldn’t hurt. Besides jerking off to some random guy is a lot better than going around and hooking up with one. He’s not sliding back to Buck 1.0 there’s just so much more to life than meaningless sex. It was fun for awhile, but after experiencing sex in an actual relationship meaningless sex seems so trivial.

When Buck finished up he took a shower, and then made some breakfast. Nearly choking on his toast when he checked the 118 group chat.

Hen: you got a nickname Eddie?

Eddie: well my names Edmundo, so technically Eddie is my nickname. Unless you wanna call me 8 pack.

No, no, no. It’s just a coincidence it’s gotta be. Right?

Buck: 8 pack? Really 😂

Eddie: its a joke....it’s just a username. It’s better than firehose 🤷♂️

Oh no. Oh no. It was him...Eddie was the mystery abs. Buck jerked off twice while looking at pictures of Eddie...fuck this is bad. He knew Eddie had a good body, but didn’t look that closely. He knew if he had he definitely would have recognized him you don’t forget a body like that. Now he just has to not let any of this get in the way. Which no matter how hot Eddie is, he still doesn’t care for him so things won’t change too much....hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck sat at the bar waiting for the rest of the 118 to arrive. They usually carpool since Bobby can easily pick them all up on the way. A man approached Buck. 

“What’s someone so good looking doing here all alone.” The man smiled.

“I’m waiting on some friends.” Buck said.

“I can keep you company.” The man said with a smirk. “My names Chad.”

“No thank you. I’m fine waiting alone.”

“Oh come on I promise I won’t bite...unless you ask nicely.”

“Back off.” Buck hissed.

“The more you push me away the hotter you are.” Chad winked.

“He said back off.” Buck turned to see Eddie behind him, and ok that look on Eddies face like he would fight this guy if he had to was kinda hot. Then It hit him this is probably just that nice guy act to make himself look good to the others.

“Whatever he’s not worth it anyway.” Chad said walking away.

Eddie leaned on the bar. They both just stayed next to each other, but neither one spoke.

“Sorry. I know you had it under control with that guy, but you shouldn’t have to deal with that when you already said no.” Eddie said.

“Just stop trying to be so nice the rest of the team already thinks you’re so amazing so no need to swoop in and rescue me for their benefit.”

“Buck the team isn’t here that guy was just an ass, and generally they back off when a second person tells them too. He probably thought I was your boyfriend.”

“You? My boyfriend.” Buck rolled his eyes.

“Wow wouldn’t have pegged you as a homophobe.”

“I’m not a homophobe and I wasn’t interested because that guy is an asshole and I don’t date assholes. Also why I rolled my eyes at the thought of dating you.”

“Well I don’t date assholes either which is why I’d never date you.”

“You wish you’d be so lucky to have all this.” Buck said flexing.

Chad was approaching them through the crowd. “Trouble in paradise?”

“Fuck off.” Eddie hissed.

“You’re boyfriend is really possessive.” Chad said.

“Not my boyfriend...not even a friend. Just a friend of my friends, but listen to him and just go away.”

“So you’re both just gonna go home alone tonight?” Chad rolled his eyes. “Yeah right it’s clear you two wanna fuck.”

“What? Why would you even? That’s not even close to true.” Buck stammered.

“Yeah that’ll never happen.” Eddie said calmly.

“Ok.” Chad said clearly not believing them.

“Ok compared to him you’re not as much of an ass.” Buck laughed.

“Oh my! I’m blushing thanks for the compliment.” Eddie smirked.

“Two beers.” Buck said flashing the bartender a smile.

They got their beers almost immediately.

“Hm I might have to come out with you more often if this is the service I get.” Eddie winked.

Both their phones buzzed and apparently no one else was coming. There was a pile up so traffic was crazy. After a few moments of awkwardly sipping their beers Buck broke the silence.

“I think I’m gonna go.” Buck yawned. “It was actually not horrible considering the company.” Buck grinned bumping into Eddies shoulder.

“Feelings mutual. Well I’ll see ya at work. I think Chads still here if you’re interested.” Eddie teased.

“He’s all yours big boy. If you ask nice he might take you home.” Buck laughed.

“I’m good.” Eddie cringed.

Buck drove home actually in a pretty good mood. Maybe he had it all wrong and maybe Eddie wasn’t so bad after all. He wasn’t ready to be his best friend or anything, but he knew he could at least probably stand to be around him even outside of work occasionally.

When he got home and climbed in bed. His mind began to wander and think about those pictures. He was tempted to just open the app, and start stroking himself. Just the thought of the photos were enough to get him hard, but now it felt wrong and like it would just complicate things. So he just thought of the time he saw Bobby attempting to twerk and any bit of arousal was dead. 

Unfortunately awake Buck and asleep Buck have different ideas. He woke up from a wet dream feeling like he was unable to breathe. He’s never been fucked so hard in his life...well technically still true considering it was a dream, but it’s gonna be really hard to look Eddie in the eyes after such a filthy dream.

Buck got up even tho it was about 3 am. He went in the bathroom and chugged some water before stripping down to shower. The steam was really relaxing until his mind went to imagining what it would be like if Eddie was in there with him. So he got out and put on clean boxers before laying back down falling asleep quickly, and he was very thankful he didn’t wake up again until 9 am and that he didn’t have any more sexy dreams. 

Buck spent the day cleaning his apartment from top to bottom. Anything to keep his mind clear and it actually worked. He got in some netflix too just watching some random movies, but nothing sexy just to be safe and it worked, but after losing sleep the night prior due to some certain dreams Buck went to bed around 8 pm. 

Buck woke up the next morning not surprised that Eddie had made yet another appearance in his dream. Buck thought the first dream was a lot to deal with, but after this one. This dream felt almost real and he couldn’t get the filthy thoughts out of his head, and this was kind of really bad timing considering his shift starts in about an hour and it’s a 24 hour shift with Eddie.

Buck walked in the station eyes scanning to know where to avoid. He couldn’t face Eddie not now, he’d just end up embarrassing himself.

“Hey.” Buck heard Eddie from behind, and he was hit again with a wave of whatever that wonderful smell on Eddie is.

Buck looked at the ground and walked away. Didn’t speak or even acknowledge he was even there. He just went to the locker room to change.

“So is this how it’s gonna be?” Eddie asked.

Buck turned seeing a shirtless Eddie which was just so distracting and enticing. Buck just turned away head practically sticking it in his locker. 

“Look man I don’t know what to tell you. We aren’t friends really. Just because we got along for like an hour doesn’t make us pals.”

“Buck I’m trying ok?? I feel like we need to be civil and I really don’t want a suspension just because you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. I just I can’t deal with this and I really can’t explain it.” Buck sighed buttoning up his shirt. “It’s not personal Eddie.”

“Feels pretty personal when I’m the one you keep treating like this.”

“It’s not you it’s me.”

“You did not just say that.” Eddie groaned.

“Buck! Eddie!” Bobby yelled. “I have some news for you two.”

Buck finished dressing and went upstairs followed by Eddie a few minutes later.

“So the results for the calendar are in. They picked you both. They’ve never done two winners, but your photos were so great they couldn’t choose.”

This was a complete nightmare. It’s a sexy photo shoot. Luckily not like the nudes covering their junk like they’d both taken, but it’s very likely Buck will have to be around shirtless Eddie for however long this takes.

“Great.” Buck mumbled.

“See you’re both hot.” Chimney joked.

“Kinda cool we both got picked.” Eddie smiled.

“What ever you say Diaz.” Buck said earning a sigh from Eddie.

There it was. That anger toward Eddie Buck felt it building again because Eddie is doing that whole nice guy routine again. It wasn’t cool at all. This situation was actually terrifying Buck knows how his body reacted to the photos of Eddie.....8 pack so having to be around shirtless Eddie for the photo shoot is gonna be a catastrophe considering he could barely handle the minute in the dressing room.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the shift mostly consisted of Eddie attempting to speak to Buck, but failing miserably. Buck wasn’t gonna deal with this facade Eddie was putting on. Just because Eddie was nice on the eyes doesn’t mean he’s a nice guy. Even when Buck found himself thinking maybe this guy isn’t all bad something happens and changes his mind.

Between calls they were all just messing around and listening to music having a good time. Well everyone, but Buck. Eddie got up and extended an arm for Hen. She took it and they began dancing and Eddie sure knew how to move his hips in just the way to drive Buck crazy. Eddie sent Buck a smile causing Buck to get up and begin to leave.

“Hey Buckley how about a dance off.” Eddie challenged.

“No I think I’m good.” Buck groaned.

“Ohh come on.”

“Considering most of my dancing experience includes a pole or someone’s lap I think I’ll pass.”

“Whoa Buck are you saying you were a...” Hen said before Buck cut her off.

“Stripper.” Buck nodded. “Where do you think the name firehose started.”

“It’s ok Buck I mean I get it if you’re scared.” Eddie teased.

“Fine. You wanna see a show let’s go right now.” Buck said motioning towards the pole.

Buck really gave it his all. More than he ever gave any performance before. He finished and panted a bit as he saw everyone staring speechless.

“Don’t laugh. It’s a lot better when I’m half naked and oiled up.” Buck said.

“That was hot, and I like girls.” He laughed.

“Might have to teach me some of those moves I think Maddie would...no just kidding that was weird I crossed a line.” Chimney said.

“What about you Diaz. Got something to say?” Buck crossed his arms.

“Y-You won. I don’t think I can compete with that.” Eddie stammered.

“Oh fuck off.” Buck said storming away.

There it was again. Eddie playing nice just for the benefit of looking good. Like he’s the bigger person once again leaving Buck to react poorly and look like a complete prick, but Buck knew his team knew him. The real him and would know he isn’t always like this.

“Buckaroo?” Hen said. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Buck whispered.

“I know you and know you can be cocky and arrogant.”

“Wow great pep talk.” Buck joked.

“But ultimately you have a big heart, and you’re a good guy. Why are you so anti Eddie.”

“Of course this is all about him.”

“Buck no it’s about you. This behavior started when he he joined the 118.”

“It’s just. Why do we need him and why does everyone just love him immediately?”

“Are you jealous?” Hen said. “We don’t like Eddie more than you or anything. The truth is it’s because of you we like Eddie so quick. You’re like the glue that holds this family together, you brought us all so much closer that we want this family to just keep growing. Honestly Buck we weren’t a family here until you joined. Before that we were just colleagues.”

“Really?” Buck said with a half smile.

“Really. So you wanna talk about it?”

“It’s an act. His nice guy routine. He reminds me a lot of my friend Blake well not friend anymore. I thought he was so nice and everyone loved him and then he ended up hurting a lot of people.”

“Buck Blake and Eddie are different people. You can’t live in fear that everyone will hurt you. Just stay cautious and I’ll keep an eye on Eddie make sure he is who he says. I think you two could be close if you gave him a chance.”

“It’s hard. I didn’t even realize before this all stemmed from what happened with Blake.”

“Do you wanna talk about it? I know you aren’t friends anymore, but I never really knew what happened exactly.”

“Ok so there was a three of us that always hung out. Me and my friend Mya both were into Blake, and he flirted with us both. We made a pact if either one of us got him we’d respect it because we just want each other happy. One night Blake was over at my place, and we drank some, but not so much that it clouded any judgment it was like a beer each. The next thing I know Blake is kissing me. I couldn’t believe it, but I knew I could talk to Mya about it the next day. I told him how much I wanted it and him. How I wanted a relationship not just sex, and he agreed he wanted it to. Well we had sex and I couldn’t believe someone actually wanted me for more than just a night of fun. Then I woke up to an empty bed. I thought maybe he just didn’t want to wake me. Anyway I was having brunch with Mya that day and I got to the restaurant and Mya was all smiles. She told me her and Blake talked yesterday and were official and they’d been together for a month. Then when I reacted poorly she thought I was jealous. Until I told her what happened. Blake tried to say I was lying, thankfully Mya believed me, but the damage was done. He successfully hurt me and Mya both. Me and Mya barely even talk these days.“

“Buck Eddie isn’t gonna do that.”

“I know not the same thing, but it’s so hard to let people in.”

“If Eddie does end up being awful I’ll be first in line to defend you.”

“Thanks Hen.” Buck smiled. “I’ll try to do better. Be nicer.”

Hen left Buck to sit alone with his thoughts, but it lasted a very short amount of time when they got another call. The only open seat once again was next to Eddie, but rather than groan he just sat down no problem. He didn’t have to be all nice to Eddie yet, but he could at least try to hold back some of those unnecessary comments. Hen was ultimately right Eddie isn’t Blake so he needs to stop lashing out at him.

Something happened he stopped feeling so angry when he kept his comments to himself. A few weeks passed and he was able to be around Eddie now maybe he wasn’t being really friendly, but he wasn’t being rude to Eddie. He noticed Eddies behavior was basically the same nice guy he’d been seeing, although it was more continuous since Buck wasn’t snapping at him every few moments. Buck found it to be easier to get along and it made work a lot more bearable....sometimes he wanted to say something because those feelings that Blake had hurt were still very evident. 

They were on a call in a dirty attic and the floor busted through underneath Eddie. Buck quickly extended his arm catching Eddies hand with his, before pulling him back to safety. 

“Thanks man.” Eddie nodded.

“We’re teammates it’s what we do.” Buck said flashing a smile. A real smile he wasn’t faking it he could accept Eddie as a teammate.

When they were back at the station the two of them were in dire need of a shower. Buck went to one where he could keep Eddie out of eyesight because he really didn’t feel like accidentally getting a boner at work.

As he quickly exited the shower with a towel around his waist he made his way back to his locker nearly slipping, but one strong hand was suddenly on his back and another on his hip to hold him steady.

“Whoa slow down. Where’s the fire.”  
Eddie joked.

“Um thanks for not letting me fall.” Buck said.

“We’re teammates it’s what we do.” Eddie smiled. “You could have my back any day.”

“Yeah, or you know you could have mine.” Buck smiled.

Eddie soon noticed his hands were still on Buck and he pulled away. 

“Sorry.” Eddie cleared his throat.

“It’s ok.” Buck said hoping he wasn’t blushing.

The two dressed in silence. Before Bobby came in and interrupted. “We’re going for drinks if you boys wanna join.”

“Sure!” Buck grinned.

“Not tonight sorry.” Eddie said.

Bobby smiled and left the room.

“Got a hot date?” Buck joked.

“Spending the evening with my son.” Eddie smiled.

“You gotta kid?”

“Christoper he’s 8.” Eddie beamed as he showed Buck the picture.

“And super adorable. I love kids.” Buck smiled.

Buck had assumed Eddie had split custody of his son just based on what Eddie had said. He realized Eddie was a single father when abuela came by the station one day with Chris and damn Buck really was all wrong about thinking Eddie was fake seeing him with his son. There was no way that wasn’t him. The real him and Buck felt like maybe it was more than a physical attraction now. It definitely wasn’t a crush tho.

A few days later Eddie was panicking over what to do with Chris. Abuela couldn’t watch him everyday all day and Eddies ex couldn’t either. Then it hit him Carla! She was the perfect option. Buck knew she was trustworthy and would be great for Christoper.  
Eddie was in disbelief when he met her. He couldn’t believe Buck did this for him.

“Thanks man. I owe ya.” Eddie smiled.

“It’s what teammates do.” Buck smiled.

“I think of you as a friend Buck, not just a teammate.” Eddie admitted.

“Yeah. Me too definitely not just a teammate. Friend.” Buck smiled.

“So you made quite an impression on Chris.” 

“Really? I barely did a thing.” 

“He wants you to come over for pizza sometime.”

“How about tonight?” Buck smiled.

“Yeah. He’d like that.”

“Perfect. My treat....does he like pepperoni?”

“Yes and no it’s my treat I invited you.”

“Yeah but you said sometime and I said tonight so I invited myself over. So my treat.” 

“Fine, but my treat next time.”

“Next time? Wow someone’s eager.” Buck teased.

It was fun. It was a lot of fun, Buck loved seeing Eddie with Chris and Buck instantly felt like a part of the family. He felt like he belonged and he was wanted, not just invited for pity like he usually felt. Nights like these became a weekly event. Now a few months had passed and The man he’d once been unable to stand had now become his best friend. The bestfriend he’d ever had. Making things very complicated due to the fact that he’s falling in love with him. Not only is he falling for someone who doesn’t feel the same. He’s falling for someone that if he messes up the relationship he could potentially lose him....and his son. So the best thing to do is bury the feelings. Right?

Buck laid on Eddies couch trying to sleep. It was late so Eddie told him to just stay over. He was wearing Eddies clothes. This is a disaster. It was supposed to be easy. To think he wasn’t even gonna let Eddie in due to everything that happened in the past, but it was true Eddie isn’t Blake. Not even close. Eddie is truly kind, loving, genuine, hot body, beautiful eyes, perfect lips....no no not those thoughts...rock hard abs, perfectly sculpted ass, and not that he’d meant to see it, but sharing a locker room he knows he’s also got a huge dick. Buck immediately had to think of twerking Bobby again because getting a boner for your best friend at home is one thing, but at your best friends house it’s not ok. Especially when he also has a son a few rooms over. Even worse the photo shoot with Eddie is just a few days away...this is gonna make things hard....no pun intended.

Buck nearly rolled off the couch when he heard a knock on the door. He sat up to see shirtless Eddie with grey sweats low on his hips answer the door. It was a woman...one Buck had never seen, and Eddie kissed her cheek.

“Who’s this?” The woman asked.

“It’s Buck we work together. Buck this is my ex Shannon.”

“Nice to meet you.” Shannon smiled.

“You too!” Buck nodded.

“So you don’t have rules at work about relationships with coworkers.” Shannon said with a raised brow.

Eddie laughed and it kind of hurt Buck that the thought of being with him was so funny. 

“No we’re just friends.” Eddie said.

Then Buck realized maybe Eddie wants her back maybe that’s why he laughed. Wants to show her he’s single and ready for a relationship with her again. They hadn’t talked a lot about his divorce, but Eddie only had good things to say about Shannon. She was really pretty too.

Buck got up and went to the bathroom. He did need to pee, but also needed to be away from whatever was happening in the living room. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but they were talking loud.

“Come on Eddie I know you he’s totally your type.” Shannon laughed. “You can tell me I promise I won’t tell about your secret romance. It’s gotta be so hot though sneaking around.”

“Shannon it’s not like that ok. Jeez most ex-wives aren’t so invested in their ex-husbands dating life.”

“Well our relationship was different than most marriages. I needed health insurance and you were being a good friend.“

“Hey this whole marriage to you helped me out too with everything with my family.”

Buck wondered about Chris, and why or how exactly they had him if their marriage wasn’t real. Well if Eddie ever tells him ok but otherwise he won’t be asking.

“So how are you doing? Therapy been going well?” Eddie asked.

“I think I’m ready to start having Chris every other weekend to start out. I’m doing a lot better and I think it would be good for him. You could use some time to yourself too. Maybe you can finally get with Buck.”

“No Shannon. I mean no about Buck. I’m so happy about the rest. That would be great if you could take Chris.”

“Why?”

“It’s not a good idea.”

“So you haven’t ever thought about him in a sexual way?”

“I...um I.” Eddie stammered.

“You totally have!” Shannon squealed.

“Shh..ok it was a few dreams and maybe a few times my brain drifts to thoughts BUT that doesn’t matter.”

“Bleh you’re no fun.” Shannon laughed. “All I know if I had a tall glass of that I’d be drinking it every chance I got.”

Buck loudly opened the bathroom door to alert them.

“Buck?” Chris called.

“Morning buddy.”

“Will you carry me to the living room I hear my mom and I don’t wanna walk.”

“Of course I will.” Buck picked up Chris with one arm and his crutches with the other. 

Shannon visited with Chris for a bit to tell him about weekends with her and Chris was so happy. Eddie even suggested she take Chris to school. Then when she was leaving Buck heard her whisper to Eddie “oh yeah so platonic” in a very sarcastic tone. Was it that obvious? Did she mean he was obviously into Eddie?

“So since We’ve got tomorrow night off and Chris will be with Shannon do you wanna go out?” Eddie asked.

“Out?” Buck gulped.

“For drinks.” Eddie blurted.

“Yeah that would be fun.”

“I promise if any Chads come around I’ll scare em off.”

“My hero.” Buck joked batting his eyelashes.

Buck left a little later. He needed to get home to...well he had nothing specifically to do he just needed to get home so he wasn’t around Eddie. It was a lot harder being alone with him. He got home and hopped in the shower. He began to think of everting he heard Shannon say. What did she mean by “he was Eddies type” like what about him makes him Eddies type. Also what did Eddie dream of and did he like it? Did Eddie want to fuck him, or did he want Buck to fuck him? Did he think about Buck when he jerks off? Buck could feel it he had been so distracted and his thoughts were getting too much and this time even twerking Bobby couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t get Eddie out of his mind. He was lazily stroking himself...he tried not to, but it was all so built up he began desperately thrusting into his hand imaging it was Eddies...wishing it was Eddies and calling out his name as he came. He was in the shower so the water washed everything, but the shame over getting off to thoughts of his best friend. It’s fine totally fine he’s just going out with him tomorrow...just the two of them. What could possibly go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

It’s not a date, and Buck knows it’s not. Yet he finds himself struggling on what to wear. He doesn’t know what Eddie likes....not that he’s gonna try to impress him. He changes his clothes multiple times before settling on a tight aqua V-neck and some dark jeans. He knows the shirt makes his eyes pop and shows off his muscles rather nicely, and the jeans make his ass look great. So if it happens to be something Eddie likes then ok.

Buck entered the bar eyes scanning the room for Eddie. Then he saw him. He was sipping a beer wearing light jeans with a Black and Red flannel with the top few buttons Undone exposing just a little bit of his chest. It was such an effortless look, but he looked so good Buck couldn’t help but stare.

“Buck is this gonna be what we do all night me drink and you stare?” Eddie teased.

“No.” Buck said making his way over to Eddie.

Buck sat on the stool next to Eddie and Eddie slid over a beer.

“How’s Chris? Is he excited for his weekend with Shannon?”

“Yeah! I’m so happy she’s finally able to have him more than just a few hours at a time. She struggled for a while and didn’t think Chris should be around her until she felt she was ready, and after a lot of therapy she’s finally in a better place, but I have my phone volume up all the way just incase.”

“Good. Good. Soooo um it’s not my place, but you two seem really close. Why’d you divorce?” Buck said immediately regretting it he didn’t mean to ask. “Sorry not my business.”

“No it’s ok. Shannon was my best friend, and she needed health insurance and I needed my family to not know I’m gay, because I wasn’t ready to be out. So we got married to help each other out.”

Buck had a confused look on his face. “So Chris...did you guys? Um uh....”

“We never had sex if that’s what you were asking. We had Chris through in vitro. We both wanted a child so we had one. I know it’s a mess, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“How’s your family now?” Buck asked.

“They’re great for the most part. My parents aren’t the most accepting, and I thought my abuela would be the one it was hardest on, but when I came out she told me she loved me and she already knew. I’m not gonna hide who I am to make my parents happy.”

“Yeah mine are the same way. Except they basically disowned me when I told them I was bisexual, but like you said I’m not gonna hide who I am either.”

“I think we need some shots! This is getting deep. I’ll be right back.” Eddie said.

Eddie soon returned with 4 shots. “Might as well double down!”

“Might as well!” Buck smiled before downing the shots.

A few drinks in Buck was a little tipsy, and so was Eddie.

“Oh no. Blake’s here.” Buck whispered.

“Who’s that?” Eddie asked.

“Short version. Me and my friend liked the same guy and he fucked me and acted like he wanted a relationship, but he was already fucking my other friend and told her he wanted a relationship too.”

“Ass hole.” Eddie scoffed.

“Oh no he’s coming this way.” Buck panicked.

“Shh it’s ok. I got this follow my lead.”

“Hey Evan. Looking good.” Blake smiled. “Your friend here looks pretty good too.”

“Boyfriend.” Eddie corrected and Buck nearly choked on his drink.

“No. I’ve been watching you two and neither one of you has even touched the other. I’m not buying it.”

“Yeah so? We don’t have to be all over each other every moment.” Eddie said. “Once we start we can’t stop so we try to limit our PDA.”

“Well I think Evan is just so pathetic he can’t face me. Look at him he can’t even speak.”

“Fuck you Blake.” Buck growled.

“Damn babe you’re hot when you get mad. Make sure to save some of that fire for the bedroom.” Eddie looked right In Bucks eyes as he squeezed his upper thigh.

Blake just shook his head and walked away.

“Thanks.” Buck smiled.

“We’re teammates it’s what we do.”

“Celebratory shots!” Buck laughed.

Now the drinks were really affecting the two of them. They were very loosened up.

Eddie leaned in lips brushing on Bucks ear. “Let’s put on a show. Kiss me.”

“You sure?” Buck gulped.

“He’s looking. Now do it.”

Buck didn’t need to be told again he grabbed Eddie pulled him in and kissed him hard. Buck couldn’t believe how good that kiss was, but he knew it couldn’t mean anything.

“Just being a good teammate.” Eddie laughed. “Now let’s really do this. Let’s dance.”

If Buck was thinking clearly he wouldn’t do this. Wouldn’t put himself in this situation, yet with clouded judgement all he could think is this is the only way I’ll ever get to do this. So he danced with Eddie...really close. Eddies hard muscular body pressed closer than ever, no space separating them feeling every part of him and Buck knew it was affecting him and he knew Eddie could tell how hard he was, but Eddie was too and neither one backed away both continued rubbing up on each other it was a lot...too much, but Buck couldn’t pull himself away. Next thing Buck knew he was coming in his pants and Eddie was running away.

“I need to go now. I’m sorry Buck.” Eddie said.”

Buck was drunk, but not so drunk that he didn’t feel embarrassed. The boner was one thing, but this was a lot harder to explain. He felt like an idiot, but felt as if there was no one to blame but himself. Eddie was just trying to help him with Blake not help him get off in the middle of a bar.

“Where’d your little boyfriend run off too?” Blake said from behind Buck sliding his hands to Bucks waist.

“Get off me! I don’t want anything to do with you, and my boyfriend is none of your business.”

“Oh come on don’t be like that baby. I know you remember our night.”

“Yeah of course I remember the biggest mistake of my life. Actually the biggest mistake was ever thinking I could trust you.” Buck said before leaving the bar.

Buck got home from the bar heartbroken it wasn’t even anything to do with Blake it was all Eddie. He did the thing he’d been fearing. He may have lost him which also means he lost Chris too. Could he have lost the place he feels he belongs most? All because he was was so turned on by poor Eddie who was just trying to be a good friend. To make things worse him and Eddie both work the late shift tomorrow and it’s gonna be really difficult, then to top it all off the next day is the calendar shoot.

Buck woke up and groaned as memories from the evening prior came flooding back. It felt like a really bad dream but it was real...he was really just dancing with his best friend and coming in his pants right there in the middle of the bar.

The day flew by and he was dreading going in and dreading having to face Eddie, but maybe if he just acts like nothing happened Eddie will too.

“Hey.” Buck smiled as Eddie walked in the station.

“Hey.” Eddie said head down refusing to look Buck in the eyes.

It was starting already. Eddie is distancing himself, and it hurts even more than he thought it would. It hurts more than anything. More than Abby leaving and more than what Blake did. Buck felt like he’d been there hours and it had only been minutes.

Eddie was doing an incredible job of ignoring him. Clinging to Chimney basically and being paired up with him. Did Chimney know what had happened?

“Buck what’s going on?” Hen asked.

“Nothing.” 

Hen have him a look as if she didn’t believe it. “You and Eddie seem off.”

“It’s nothing...just something embarrassing happened to me. I thought he’d be ok, but maybe he needs time.”

“Have you talked to him yet?”

“He won’t look at me, so I doubt he’d speak.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?.”

“No...that would make things worse.”

Later that night Buck overheard Chimney and Eddie...this time he was intentionally eavesdropping...Eddie won’t talk so it’s the only way to know.

“Man as much as I like your company why are you so clingy?” Chimney asked. “Don’t tell me you gotta thing for me like you do for Buck.”

Bucks heart was pounding....did Eddie really have a thing for him?

“I don’t have a thing for Buck. Something really embarrassing happened and I can’t face him. I think it’s better for me and him both to just stay away from each other. He tried to play it cool, but I can’t not after what happened.”

“What happened?”

“I’m not telling you sorry.”

That hurt...hearing Eddie say it. Hearing how he wants to stay away. How he doesn’t like him. He knew that Eddie probably didn’t share the same feelings, but hearing him say it was horrible. Maybe he was right not to trust him. Maybe Eddie really was an asshole all along. This is why you don’t let people in. If you don’t let them in they can’t hurt you. Ok Eddie wants nothing to do with him fine...he can ignore him too, and he did the rest of the long shift went really slow, but he barely even acknowledged Eddies existence.

When Buck was finally able to go home he just felt so empty. More than ever before. Before he knew what it was like to have Eddie he was perfectly content with how things were, but having him and loosing him was a lot. There’s no one to blame but himself. He felt off about Eddie, but stupidly gave him the benefit of the doubt, and for what? Just for Eddie to talk about how embarrassing it is. The only one who should be embarrassed is Buck. Eddie should be understanding. Eddie could just say I need a break from you...anything....anything is better than what he’s doing. 

Buck knew the photo was gonna be fifty shades of awkward. He could play nice this time he was gonna show Eddies true colors so everyone knows who the real problem starter was.

Buck woke up and groaned the confidence to playing nice he’d had wasn’t quite as strong as it had been. Once he showered and had breakfast he headed to the station for the photo shoot and his very provocative firehose photos were plastered around the station. He scrambled to get them all down. Before heading to the locker roo only to see Eddie with a stack of the pictures shoving them in his locker.

“Where’d you even get these to print them off? Was this payback?”

“What?” Eddie said looking Buck right in the eyes.

“Why are you doing this? Is this about what happened?”

“No...the photographer today is Blake, and he was trying to hurt you, and I had a bit of a conversation with him and advised him it was best if someone else did the photographs. Then I took these from him. I was gonna throw them away once I got all the others torn down, but I was gonna take them out to the dumpster. I mean they’re nothing to be embarrassed of, but you shouldn’t have people see them unless you want them too.”

“I’m an idiot I emailed it to show him what he was missing out on and I guess he took advantage of my stupidity.”

“I may have implied if he breathed a word of our relationship I’d beat the shit out of him.”

“He’s never been in a fight. You could totally take him out with out trying.” Buck laughed.

“How are you so cavalier about what happened? You don’t think it’s embarrassing to accidentally come in your pants because you’re grinding on your best freind?” Eddie said.

“It is, but it’s my fault.”

“How is what my body does your fault?”

“What? What do you mean your body? All you did was grind on me to put on a show for Blake and next thing I knew I was coming in my pants.”

“You did?”

“Wait whats going on?”

“Apparently we both came in our pants.” Eddie laughed nervously.

“Oh...it’s probably just human contact I mean it’s been awhile since I’ve had any action other than my own hand.” Buck blurted. He didn’t mean it but he’d rather have Eddie as a best friend than not have him at all. 

“Yeah me too....just the human contact.” 

“Yep human contact.”

“Definitely..” Eddie said before clearing his throat. “So the photo shoot is postponed due to needing a new photographer. What do you say we go get some lunch?”

“Lunch sounds good we can get takeout. So let’s just go to my place. I’ll pick it up on the way back.” 

“Look before we go. I wanna apologize for avoiding you. I thought you probably hated me.”

“No Eddie I was angry and hurt but I couldn’t actually hate you, but I did think you were being an ass.”

“Guilty. I’m just not good with words sometimes.”

Buck called on the order and headed to the restaurant and of course Blake was there.

“I’m surprised you aren’t trying to hit me after what happened.” Blake smirked.

“My boyfriend set you straight.

“Nope what happened with him definitely wasn’t straight.”

“What?”

“After your little whatever it was at the bar he came back. Looking for you and let’s just say he found me instead so we went back to his apartment and had sex.”

Buck laughed. 

“It’s funny to you?”

“Yeah hilarious. You’re a liar. Eddie doesn’t have an apartment. I already didn’t believe you...you should have just used the lie ‘Eddies place’ if you’re gonna be a horrible person be a better liar.” Buck paid for his food before heading home and when he got there Eddie was already inside plates and beers on the coffee table. This was so domestic.

“Honey I’m home.” Buck joked.

“Hurry I’m hungry.”

“Saw Blake again. Apparently he wants me to think you had sex.”

“What?!” Eddie gasped nearly choking on his beer. “I would never...he’s horrible and he’s not my type plus casual hookups not my thing.”

“I know I didn’t believe him any way.”

“Good....So what do you think about a do over on guys night. Ya know clean slate.”

Buck knew it was a bad idea. Knew his feelings were gonna end up getting hurt, but if it would make Eddie feel better about what happened then he’d do it. He’d do anything for him.

“Yeah of course. Tell me when and I’ll be there.” Buck grinned.

“Well next weekend. after the photo shoot works for me. Chris told me he wanted to go to his moms again and I know he was just there, but I’m just so happy they’re spending time together.”

“It’s a date....I mean not a date...you know what I mean.” Buck panicked.

“Yes Buck I know what you mean.” Eddie laughed.

This was getting really difficult to hide his feelings. He could barely speak with out almost outing that he’s deeply in love with Eddie. Now not only does he ha e to get through the photo shoot then he’s gonna spend even more alone time with him after...perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days everything was as it was before. Buck and Eddie were so in sync on and off the job. This was a connection unlike any Buck had ever experienced. It’s like they both knew each other’s bodies and the way the moved so well the knew exactly what the other would do next. Buck noticed this on pizza and movie night with the Diaz boys. Which in return made him think how well they fit. How good they’d be together in every way. He’s never even know you could be so synchronized with another person with out even trying.

“Is Buck your boyfriend?” Chris asked.

“What?” Eddie Asked and Buck nearly choked on his pizza.

“Well is he?”

“No bud he’s just my friend.”

“Why? Don’t you love him?”

“Just because, and yes I do but there’s different types of love. Buck happens to think of me like a brother.”

Lies. Lies. Lies. Well Buck does recall calling Eddie brother, but that was just to hide the truth. 

“But....we see him a lot and you go out alone. Isn’t that a date?” 

“I promise Chris me and your dad are just good friends. Definitely not dating.” Buck said with a forced laugh and caught an unfamiliar expression on Eddies face. He looked hurt, but he said the same thing why would he care?

“Ok.” Chris sighed.

Dinner was a little awkward after this Eddie wouldn’t even look at Buck. Buck hated this. Eddie wasn’t even open to the idea there could be more than friendship so in return Buck had to. It’s one thing pretending you’re feelings aren’t there it’s another to actually have to say out loud that your just friends. Each time Buck says it he’s just waiting for Eddie to call him out and say he knows the truth. Part of him wants him to, part of him wants Eddie to know the truth, but the other part is just scared of losing Eddie. He’s lived a short time knowing what it’s like to have and lose Eddie and he’s not willing to go through that again.

“Buck!” Eddies voice finally brings him out of his thoughts. “You ok? You look like you’re thinking pretty hard.”

“Fine. Sorry just a little in my head. So why don’t we start that movie!” Buck smiled hoping Eddie would drop this.

“Movie time! Chris squealed as he sat on the end cushion so Buck had to sit by Eddie. Buck felt nervous and then felt stupid for feeling nervous. Then Eddie had to do the yawn where you put your arm around the person you’re sitting by. Of course just another thing to drive Buck crazy. Buck had used this before but generally it was more of a date move so he’s really unsure of what Eddies doing.

Not even half way though the movie Chris was asleep. Buck quietly began cleaning up, and Eddie paused the movie and helped. So they were alone in Bucks kitchen. Alone and Bucks heart was pounding.

“I’m glad we’re back to how we were.” Eddie smiled. “I missed you.”

“Me too. We need to agree to actually talk about things rather than what we did.”

“Yeah not my finest moment running away, but I really didn’t know what I should do in that situation.

“We’re last that no thankfully.”

“I kind of thought you wanted to hit me.” Eddie smirked.

“Nah...well maybe a little bit only because I thought you were being an ass on purpose.”

“Hmm.” Eddie laughed.

“What?” Buck grinned and watched as Eddie shifted closer.

“I’d still take you.” Eddie said eyes full of something...it looks like want, but it can’t be.

Buck was unable to even string together a coherent thought before blurting our . “Bobby totally would have suspended you.” And just like that Eddie backed off and his demeanor changed completely.

“I should go.” Eddie said.

“Wait. It’s late and Chris is already asleep. Just stay.”

“Buck there’s no where to sleep the couch is taken and I don’t think much sleep will happen in the recliner.”

“I have a bed and it can fit two people. Just stay...we’re friends it’s not a big deal.” 

Eddie followed Buck up stairs just staring at the bed. 

“Hey ya want some shorts and a tee?”

“Shorts yeah but is it ok if I don’t wear a shirt? I never do, but I can. I just get really hot when I sleep.”

Yeah like Bucks gonna tell Eddie to wear a shirt. “Nah you’re good, but stay on your side we don’t need a game of shirts vs skins.” Buck was embarrassed why would he say that.

Eddie just ripped his clothes off right in front of Buck who turned away. They share a locker room so it’s not like they haven’t unintentionally seen each other. This was different it felt so different.

They both laid down Bucks body was stiff as a board. He didn’t wanna move. It wasn’t long until he he realized Eddie fell asleep quickly and it relaxed him enough to where he wasn’t so tense and that he himself could fall asleep.

Buck was having yet another sexual dream about Eddie and woke up in a panic. This is the worst time to be happening. He was panting as he slowly rolled over to see if he disturbed Eddie, but the bed was empty. He felt the empty space and it was still really warm, and then he heard Eddie exiting the bathroom and he quickly pretended he was asleep. The bed dipped as Eddie sat on the edge a few minutes and sighed before actually laying down.

The next morning Buck woke up not on his side of the bed but in the middle in Eddies arms. He tried to get away, but Eddies so strong he’s stuck in his arms. So he took advantage and snuggled in closer quickly falling back asleep, but the next time he woke up, and Eddie was gone. He went down stairs and found him trying to make breakfast.

“Hey.” Buck smiled.

“Hey so about last night.” Eddie said.

Oh no. How would Eddie know did he hear him was he moaning, was he saying Eddies name.

“I’m sorry.” Buck panicked.

“Don’t be sorry I’m the one who pulled you into a tight grip and wouldn’t let you go. I’m cuddler and haven’t held anyone for awhile. We were close and I was asleep and I guess it was just that human contact thing again.”

“Yeah definitely but It’s ok I’ve actually always been the one doing the holding. Kind of nice to be the one being held.”

“You’re not mad?” Eddie said.

“Nah man. We’re teammates it’s what we do.”

“Right.” Eddie nodded.

“So are you gonna stand there and watch me fail or help me make breakfast.” Eddie laughed and Buck nudged him out of the way to try to salvage what ever Eddie was trying to make, but they woke up Chris and just had cereal instead.

After dropping Chris off at school they headed to the station. Hearing lots of whistles and not sure why.

“So when did it happen?” Hen smiled.

“What?” Buck asked.

“You and Eddie?”

“There’s no me and Eddie.”

“Then why is he wearing your shirt.

“What! We just slept together that’s all!”

“You slept with Eddie?” 

“No...well yes keyword SLEPT. Nothing happened other than maybe some unintentional cuddling, but we’re just friends it’s fine.”

“Now excuse me while I go tell Eddie to take off my shirt.”

“Damn Buckley! You’re so thirsty for Eddie. Didn’t think you’d have him undress you at work.”

“No. I mean change into one of his LAFD shirts. Get your head out of the gutter Hen.”

“You’re saying you don’t want Eddie to undress you?”

“Shut up.” Buck hissed.

Buck went and pulled Eddie to the locker room. “You’re wearing my shirt.”

“So?”

“It says Buckley people think we’re..ya know.”

“So? Let them think it I don’t care this is the only shirt I have with me. We know the truth so who cares.”

“Ok.” Buck said leaving the room with flushed cheeks. So Eddie doesn’t care if people assume they’re together.

Buck couldn’t focus too much on this as the day was very busy with calls. Buck was again just reminded of how good him and Eddie worked together. How they both always have each other’s backs, and how there’s no one he trusts more. No one he’d rather have by his side on or off calls.

“So how are you feeling about tomorrow?” Eddie asked.

“Pretty good. I mean I’ve never had a professional photo shoot so I don’t really know what to expect.”

“Neither do I, but your pictures were great so I’m sure with a real photographer they’ll be even better..”

“With you next to me I might not look that good. You know you’re hot.”

“Shut up! You’re hot too...and those eyes.” Eddie cleared his throat. “Gotta hype up my teammate.” 

“Yeah bud that’s what I was doing too.” Buck said nudging Eddies shoulder. 

“I think I’m gonna get a water.” Buck said as he decided to flee the room because Eddie was gonna see how red his face was becoming.

Buck was happy when the shift was over, but was also nervous because it’s just that much closer to the photo shoot and not-date with Eddie...guys night do over.

Buck got home and opened up 8 packs profile to try to be able to be calm when he saw it, but Eddie was so hot. So Buck just looked at the photos while not thinking about how Eddies muscles would feel on top of him, not thinking about how badly he wanted Eddie to pin him down on the mattress, and definitely not thinking of how good Eddies lips felt against his. He had to think of anything other than how much he loves him and how Eddie is the only person to ever make him feel this way. He’d been in love before but never like this...never this much. He has to be able to get through tomorrow without scaring off Eddie. Buck was just thankful he was able to manage looking at the pictures and not getting hard....maybe tomorrow will be a lot easier than he thought. Plus with more people around he should be able to control himself....Right?


	7. Chapter 7

Buck was confident, confident in not getting too overwhelmed by how hot Eddie is gonna look, but then Eddie was there at his apartment, they decided to carpool since they’re going out afterwards. Buck was still confident, but the confidence was wearing out each moment spent with Eddie. The car ride was silent, but so comfortable. Buck glanced at Eddie who looked back with a smile and Buck practically melted.

The two walked into the station unsure what was in store. Neither one had ever done any sort of modeling which is astonishing with the way they both look. All they were told was bring your bag of work clothes.

“There they are.” A woman grinned. “Evan, Eddie nice to meet you. My names Bethany and I’ll be your photographer.”

“Bethany, nice to meet you but please call me Buck.”

“Whatever you say Buck.” Bethany smiled.

“So where do you want us, and what are we wearing?” Eddie interrupted.

“Well they said for you to try a couple in the gear, but just the pants, suspenders and boots. Then we’ll do some in the uniform and some with jeans and LAFD shirts.”

“You two go get changed. I don’t care which look first just make sure you have the same one.” Bethany smiled.

Buck and Eddie made their way to get changed.

“At least it’s covers more than that firehose.” Eddie laughed as he straightens his suspenders.

“Firehose covering my firehose was brilliant.” Buck joked. 

“Ok it was clever, but a little racy for a charity calendar.”

“Ok 8 pack you covered your dick with a helmet sooo let’s not get too judgy.”

“Not judging!! They were just a little too hot for...what I’m they were looking for.”

“So you don’t think yours were hot?? Should we look at them again to prove you wrong?”

“Buckley! Diaz! Stop flirting and get out there.” Chimney laughed.

“Not flirting.” Buck said.

“Definitely not, just talking.” Eddie said.

Bethany took a lot of photos of them shirtless, they posed with the fire truck and some axes. 

“Ok now both cross your arms and stand back to back.” Bethany ordered.

So they did and Eddies skin felt so good against Bucks, but it was so hot the heat was practically radiating off him.

“Ok why don’t we take a short break and you two can get changed into your uniforms.” Bethany said.

The two changed then sat down together smiling and scrolling through pictures of Christopher. Buck really loved that kid as if he were his own.

“Ok! How about we get started on the next round of pictures!” Bethany said.

“Let’s do this thing.” Buck grinned.

“Hell yeah.” Eddie said giving Buck a high five.

The uniform and jeans with LAFD shirts were basically done the same way as the shirtless ones. Similar angles and poses.

Once they finished up Buck was in shock how easily he got through the photoshoot with out looking super thirsty for Eddie. Like yeah Eddie looked so hot, but he always does so maybe this will get easier to deal with the more he sees him shirtless.

“Hey so we may have overestimated how long this would take. Should we grab some dinner before the bar or do you still want to eat at the bar?” Eddie asked.

The sensible part of Buck knew don’t go out to dinner just go to the bar, but it was something he craved to experience. He wanted to know what it feels like to be out on a real life date with Eddie...even if it’s not a date.

“Definitely out I don’t feel like bar food tonight.” Buck said.

“Ok here’s what I gotta was thinking ok so there’s this really good food truck not far from your apartment. We can leave my tuck at your place and go for a walk. I thought we could get the food then sit in the park and eat it, then catch an Uber to the bar.”

Perfect. Sounds so perfect and thought out like a real date. Like something Eddie really thought about, but he didn’t it’s just a random idea.

“Sounds good to me.” Buck nodded. Sounds so good, almost too good, too perfect and too real. 

Eddie parked his truck before hopping out. Buck did too following Eddie since he wasn’t exactly sure where they were going. Walking close shoulders bumping and fingertips brushing against each other. Buck wanted to grab Eddies hand and never let go.

They finally reached the park with the food truck and both ordered a burrito. Buck took a bite and moaned. “Shit this is so good.”

“Right?” Eddie said eyes flicking from Bucks lips to his eyes.

“Man thanks for this. This do over night was much needed.” Buck said.

“Yeah I promise I won’t run away tonight.”

“Hm if you do this time I’ll chase after you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Buck jumped when he heard a mans voice yell “Eddie?”

“Shit man. I sent that guy a few messages and he was kind of obsessive so I stopped. What am I gonna do?” Eddie panicked.

Without even thinking Buck sat his burrito down and grabbed Eddie kissing him hard. Eddie dropped his burrito, but pulled Buck closer. Buck pulled away whispering into Eddies ear. “Just being a good teammate.”

“I think he’s gone, and you owe me a burrito.” Eddie laughed.

“I’ll get you one next time.” Buck grinned as he picked up his burrito and ate the final few bites.”

They cleaned up their trash before heading over to where their Uber was waiting. Buck laughed when he got a text from Eddie.

Eddie: Uber driver is the guy from the park don’t mention it was pretend

“Babe you look so hot, but you look even better on top of me.” Buck said. “When we get home I want you to tie me down and-“ Buck said before being cut off with a kiss.

“I’ll tie you up, but I want you to tell me what to do in the moment. “

“My name is Lucas this is awkward I’m Eddies ex.” The Uber driver said.

“He never mentioned you.” Buck shrugged.

“Babe he’s not my ex we just messaged a few times before me and you got together no big deal. This is the first time I’ve met him.”

Oh no...each kiss just feels more and more real. It doesn’t feel like a cover it feels so natural as if the two of them have always been meant to be as if they both were made specifically for each other. Buck never believed in soulmates until Eddie.

“You better back off my man. He didn’t mention you because there was nothing to mention.”

The rest of the ride was mostly an awkward silence. The comfort of having Eddie by his side made it all bearable.

“I’d say thanks for the ride, but this was my worst experience with Uber ever.” Buck said climbing out of the car and Eddie laughed.

Eddie grabbed Bucks hand on the walk to the bar. “Just Incase he watching.”

As cliché as it sounds Buck feels like Eddies hand fits perfectly in his almost as if it was made just for that purpose.

They held hands all the way leading up to the bar, Eddie didn’t let go, he led the way to a corner booth letting go and plopping down and urging Buck to do the same. Then they ordered some beers.

“Can I ask you something?” Buck bit his lip.

“Yeah?”

“So if you don’t do casual hookups why do you still have you’re account? I saw your profile.”

“I don’t know. I just never deactivated, to be fair I turned off notifications and kind of forgot about it. I hid the app Incase chris was playing on my phone. If you don’t how did you see my account?”

“I was tempted one night, but I didn’t got through with it that’s not how I am anymore. Well what about Lucas then how does he know your actual name 8 pack.”

“That wasn’t a hook up app it was a more serious type of real one for dating.” Eddie explained.

“Oh.” Buck said feeling like his hear was broke. Eddie was looking for someone and clearly it isn’t Buck.

“I mean that was months ago, but I never even went out on a date. I didn’t really ever click. Like I feel like you should feel something. I’m not gonna waste my time on something that couldn’t be something.”

“Yeah...I do miss it tho.” Buck sighed.

“Dating?”

“Among other things.” Buck cleared his throat.

“I’ll drink to that.” Eddie said bumping his shoulder into Bucks.

“So if we both want....a relationship why are we sitting side by side scaring off potential mates.” Buck said.

“First of all don’t call them mates and second of all I doubt the love of my life is in this bar or I mean that I’d meet him here. Besides someone’s gotta keep away the Blake’s of this bar.”

“And the Lucas’s”

“Don’t forget the Chads!” Eddie laughed.

“We really attract the wrong kind of guys.” Buck shook his head.

“Maybe there’s a right one and you just haven’t noticed.” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah maybe Mr. Right could be right in front of you an you wouldn’t even notice.”

“Maybe.” Eddie smiled softly.

This was too much. It feels like Eddie feels it, but if he does then why hasn’t he made a move. Eddie always goes for something he wants.

“Excuse me I need to use the bathroom.” Buck lied.

Buck stood there looking at his own reflection exhaling deeply when Blake came in. He moved closer and closer to Buck who backed against the wall. “Hey Evan.”

“Back off.” Buck said shoving Blake away.

“Come on why don’t you put that pretty mouth to use.” Blake said.

The door swung open slamming into the wall. It was Eddie eyes full of rage. Buck had seen Eddie mad but never this mad.

“You have two options walk out of here on your own or I throw you out.” Eddie growled.

“You can join too. The more the merrier.” Blake taunted.

Buck laughed. “Blake you’re so fucking pathetic. Get a clue. I want nothing to do with you. This is a waste of time. Why are you even here? You know I want nothing to do with you. Especially since Eddie I’ve never known someone so kind and loving. Just leave me alone it’s never gonna happen again, and Eddie made me realize how sex with you really wasn’t that great. I mean at them time I thought so but no one has ever fucked me as good as Eddie.”

Blake stares jaw hanging wide open before fleeing the bathroom.

“Too much?” Buck laughed.

“I think it was just enough.” Eddie licked his lips. “You wanna cut guys night out short and just hang out at one of our houses. I don’t think I can deal with anyone else’s shit tonight with out punching them.”

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here. Maybe Lucas can pick us up again.” Buck joked.

“Oooh or we can hitch a ride with Blake.” Eddie laughed.

“I’d rather walk! Buck laughed.

“Yeah me too.” Eddie nodded.

Eddie ordered the Uber and then grabbed Bucks hand before exiting the bathroom.

Buck was so tired on the way back from the bar he feel asleep right on Eddies shoulder. He woke up to Eddie gently shaking his arm and tiredly being led inside.

“Sorry.” Buck yawned. “Pretty lame guys night out.”

“It wasn’t all bad.” Eddie smiled 

“Why don’t you get some rest. Next guys night maybe we can just stay in from the beginning. Ya know since we keep running into people we don’t wanna see.” Buck yawned again. “I’m sorry Eddie.”

“Sleep tight Buck. I’ll see ya.” Eddie smiled as  
Buck began making his was up to the loft. 

“You can stay if you want.”

“Ok.” Eddie smiled before laying on the couch.”

Buck continued making his way upstairs and as tired as he was he grabbed some shorts for Eddie. As well as a sheet and pillow.

When he got down stairs Eddie was fast asleep. Buck laid the pillow and shorts on the coffee table and draped the sheet over Eddie. Then he did something he’s always wanted to. Left a soft kiss on Eddies forehead before running fingers through his recently grown out hair.

Eddie mumbled something and Buck swears it was “I love you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Buck had been exhausted, but after hearing what Eddie possibly said he was wide awake. Could Eddie have said it? Was it directed towards him? And if it was what kind of love? Like a brother or a friend? Or more like I’m in love with you type of love?

Buck woke up very disoriented due to lack of sleep. Someone was in his bathroom. He grabbed a pillow and slowly crept to the door flinging it open pillow up and ready to swing. Eddie was standing there in nothing but a towel.

“Dude? What are you doing?” Buck said tossing the pillow to the floor.

“I needed a shower and you looked practically passed out I didn’t wanna disturb you. Besides what was the pillow for?”

“The pillow was for my own protection.” Buck said.

“A pillow not the best thing you could have grabbed. Maybe go for a lamp next time. Now can you close the door so I can put some clothes on.”

“Right...sorry I um...I’m just gonna go down stairs. I’m in dire need of some coffee.” Buck said.

Buck made some coffee before stepping out on his balcony to breathe. Half naked Eddie is a good way to start the day, but not when you’re having a small crisis trying to figure out if the ‘I love you’ was for you, and if so what kind of love is it? Buck was so in his head he didn’t even hear Eddie behind him.

“What ya thinking so hard about?” Eddie smiled as he took a sip of coffee.

“I don’t know.” Buck lies because he can’t say the truth. “Just tired I guess.” Which that part technically is true.

“You sure that’s all...you seem tense.”

“I’m not tense. You couldn’t understand.”

“Well why don’t you help me? Tell me what it is.”

“Eddie it’s not easy like that I can’t....I’m sorry. I don’t even fully know so I don’t know how to tell you.”

“Ok. Well if you figure it out and wanna talk I’m here.” Eddie smiled as he patted Bucks shoulder.

“Thanks you’re a good friend” Buck smiled.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Eddie smirked.

They stood there in the morning glow just staring at each other. Eddie finally cleared his throat. I um should get going I’ll see you at work later.”

Buck went inside and laid down grateful he was on a later shift so he could catch some more sleep. His job isn’t a safe one to be overly tired, and he really doesn’t wanna have to tell anyone why he wasn’t sleeping...well maybe Hen, but only Hen. Buck set his alarm so he’d still have time to shower and laid down falling asleep rather quickly. He began dreaming of Eddie once again. Buck woke up feeling many emotions. Although this time it wasn’t a sex dream, this may even be worse if possible. This was some sort of domestic fairytale. He was with Eddie as in married to Eddie, raising Chris with him, and they had a baby, and a dog and it all feels so real, so right, but ultimately it’s just a fantasy. Just a dream. Not reality and not their future. Buck shook these thoughts as he made his way to the shower hoping it would help clear his head.

Buck slowly made his way into the station head held low. He was caught up on sleep, but now that he was fully awake his mind was racing even more. Does Eddie know what he said? Does he regret it? Will he ever say it again? 

“Hey.” Eddie smiled.

“Hey man.” Buck nodded.

“So Chris is begging for our next movie night to be tomorrow. Does that work for you?”

“Yeah works out great!”

At least he’ll have Chris as a bit of a buffer, even tho with Chris it sometimes feels even more real. Like he’s his other parent, but Chris already has two wonderful parents. 

An unusual call came in. A woman was stuck in a tree. Buck went up to get her and it was the photographer Bethany. When they came down she was flirting a lot .

“Just don’t do this again.” Buck smiled.

“Why not? If you’re the one who comes to rescue me I might have to.” Bethany giggled. “Or you could just give me your number to check up on me. Ya know keep me in line.” Bethany winked.”

“Uh.” 

“Well here’s mine.” She handed him her card. “I’m free tomorrow night.”

“Sorry I can’t.” 

“Buck.” Eddie motioned for Buck to talk.

“What?”

“You can go don’t worry about me and Chris he’ll be fine.”

“It’s not just that first of all I’m not interested in her and she’s probably a spy for Blake.”

“A spy?? Really”

“Yes now if you’ll excuse me I must inform her of my boyfriend.” Buck laughed.

“Sorry he gets jealous sometimes.”

“Ha I knew it!”

“Knew what??”

“Blake that asshole tried telling me you weren’t actually together. I’ve seen the way Eddie looks at you and it‘a definitely with love.”

“So it wasn’t a genuine invite?” Buck acted offended.

“No I’d go out with a guy like you you’re very sweet, but it’s clear someone else has your heart.”

“So did you get stuck hoping we’d come get you?”

“No...I hadn’t climbed a tree since I was a kid and it sounded fun, but clearly it was a mistake.”

Buck glanced at Eddie who was staring but quickly looked away when their eyes met.

“Just be careful.” Buck said before walking away from Bethany.

Eddie was acting off. He sat by Buck on the way back but wasn’t really even acknowledging him at all. Buck went to talk to him as soon as he could get him alone.

“What’s with you?” Buck asked.

“I feel like shit. You need to stop...all this pretending is getting in the way of you really finding someone.”

“It’s not. Eddie I promise if I wanted to go out wit Bethany I would. I just don’t think she’s the right fit. When you know you know and I know she’s not right for me. She’s very sweet, but sweet isn’t enough I need to feel that connection. The one that once you feel it you know you can’t be with anyone unless you feel it.”

“Like it was with Abby?”

No. Like it is with you Buck thought. “Yeah.” Buck lied knowing this was the only way this would work and keep the friendship he values so much.

“I don’t know if I ever truly been in love. I don’t even know if I’d know what it would feel like. I love many people, but I don’t know what true romantic love feels like.”

Is this Eddies way of confessing with out confessing? Is Eddie scared? Scared to lose what they have if Buck doesn’t feel it too.”

“I’m not an expert, and it’s hard to explain it, but when you fall in love it feels different than just any other relationship.”

“How do you know if they feel it too?”

“You can’t know for sure unless you tell  
them.”

“Ok.” Eddie nodded. “Thanks.”

What was that? Buck keeps feeling as if all signs point to Eddie loving him, but is it worth it? Is it better to love him completely and never tell him or tell him and potentially lose him? Buck knows the answer. He knows he should tell him, but he can’t. He can’t risk losing Eddie he’s lost enough people, had enough people walk out of his life he’s not gonna say something that could potentially push Eddie away for good. Well not yet at least not unless he’s certain of Eddies feelings.

Buck began to feel very tired again. He felt weak and had chills. It was very evident by looking at him he was coming down with something.

“Buck you don’t look so good. Why don’t you go home. I think you should take tomorrow off too.” Bobby said.

“I’m fine!”

Eddie placed the back of his hand to bucks forehead. “Cap he’s burning up.”

“Buck go home. If you’re better tomorrow you can work, but as of now you need rest.” Bobby said.

Buck was too tired to fight especially when he knew he was in no condition to be at work. He went home collapsing on his bed. He woke up confused and disoriented from his nap.

He had new text from Eddie.

Eddie: feeling better?

Buck: a little, but tell Chris I’m sorry about tomorrow’s movie night.

It was really late Eddie is probably asleep, but he replied almost immediately.

Eddie: it’s ok he’s gonna have a movie night with his mom now!

Buck: good. I’m glad she’s doing better and is able to see him more.

Eddie: me too

Buck: night Eddie 

Eddie: night 😴 feel better 

Buck went back to sleep not waking again until a proper time in the morning. He made his was down stairs he wasn’t hungry, but needed some cold water and Gatorade. By the time he got his drinks he was too tired to walk all the way back up stairs so he settled on the couch and turned on the tv. He was awake until that afternoon before falling asleep again. He woke to the sound of someone opening his front door.

He laid stretched out as Eddie rounded the couch.

“Whoa.” Eddie said a turning away with pink cheeks. “Buck can you maybe cover yourself.”

Buck was laying naked, but shaking at the same time. He looked all around but didn’t see the blanket had fallen on the floor. Eddie walked over retrieving it before laying it over Buck.

“Sorry. I got really hot earlier, but now I’m cold.” Buck groaned as he repositioned himself on the couch.

“Why aren’t you in your bed? It’s more comfortable than your couch.”

“I don’t have the energy to climb the stairs every time I need something from down here.”

“Let’s get you to bed.”

Eddie finally located Bucks pants and handed them to Buck who slipped them on before helping being up to the bed.

“I’m gonna draw you a warm bath.” Eddie smiled.

“Eddie you don’t have to be here. You could be out doing anything else.”

“Just being a good teammate.”

“You’re a good friend and dad. You take care of everyone. I’m gonna take care of you when I’m better. I’m gonna cook you some dinner. You deserve a treat, and you can’t cook for yourself.” Buck laughed. “Next guys night is all about you.”  
“Yeah. Um well your bath is ready I’ll be waiting out here if you need me.” Eddie said sitting on the foot of the bed.”

Buck soaked for awhile and it made him feel a lot better. He got out and wrapped the towel on his waist before going to his dresser to get some clothes.

“I’ll be down stairs.” Eddie stared at the floor not looking at Buck. “You hungry?”

“Yeah. I think I’d like some toast and tea.”

“I can do that.” Eddie said walking down the stairs.

Eddie returned a short while later with his tea and toast. Sitting it on the bedside table.

“Ok where’s your thermometer?”

“Medicine cabinet.”

Eddie checked and Bucks fever was very low it would probably be gone in a few hours. 

“I’ll be downstairs if you need anything yell or text me.” Buck Edie said 

Buck ate his toast and tea before turning on his tv. He wasn’t really watching it, but it was nice to have some background noise. He looked at his clock and it was 10 so he texted Eddie, but got no response. He peered over the edge down to the living room where Eddie was asleep on the couch so he sent another.

Buck: if you’re too uncomfortable come to my bed. There’s room for you if you want.

Buck went to sleep and a few hours later Eddie joined him in his bed. It was like instinct he rolled directly against Eddie as soon as he was in the bed nuzzling against him and Eddies arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Why are you wearing a shirt.” Buck mumbled. “You don’t sleep in a shirt.”

“Shh I just think it’s more appropriate if we’re in the same bed if I stay dressed.”

“I’m not gonna do anything I wouldn’t hurt you or try anything.”

“I know Buck. It’s ok don’t worry about it I trust you.”

Buck drifted off to sleep again in the arms of the man he loves. Not even thinking about the next day, and what events could follow this impromptu cuddling session.


	9. Chapter 9

Buck woke up alone he felt better, but the bed was cold and lonely without Eddie. Even tho his bed isn’t really somewhere Eddie should be, not now at least not when he isn’t being truthful with him. Buck saw a note on the bedside table.

‘Sorry had to head out early to get breakfast with Chris before school and work. Hope you’re able to come in to work today it’s not the same with out you there. - E’

Buck nearly rolled of the bed when he heard someone stomping up to his room.

“Evan I just heard you were sick why didn’t you tell me?” Maddie huffed.

“It’s fine I mostly slept.”

“You need someone to take care of you. You don’t need to be scared to ask for help.”

“It’s fine Eddie came over and took care of me.”

“Oh did he now.” Maddie smiled .” So you’ll ask him but not your own sister.”

“I didn’t ask him he just showed up.”

“I mean makes sense since he’s totally in love with you.”

“He was just being a good friend .”

“A good friend who wants to get in your pants.....oh no not doing that kind of joke again.” Maddie cringed. “ He did it because he likes you...actually he loves you.”

“He loves me like a brother. He’s slept in my bed with me and never made a move. I don’t think he’s interested. So much has happened with him, and yes some physical but it was all for show. Just to make Blake leave me alone and then to keep Lucas away from Eddie. It’s all just getting so out of hand and I know I shouldn’t pretend, but like it feels so real. If I can just pretend with him more maybe he’ll feel it too. We’ve kissed a lot and I feel like if he felt it he’d say it.”

“I’ve seen how he looks at you it isn’t brotherly. Look, I really think he does but this is not healthy for you to be doing. If you love him you should tell him you don’t have to, but you should stop the pretending it’s not fair to you.”

Maddie left Buck alone with his thoughts. He got in the shower which is where he does a lot of his thinking. It was torture he knew she was right. He knew pretending would only hurt more in the long run, but he doesn’t know if he can give it up yet. He needs to really savor those moments before calling it off. Knowing the last kiss is the last kiss. 

Buck got dressed and nearly ran into Eddie as he was going out the door.

“Whoa. What are you doing?” Buck laughed.

“Well I dropped Chris off at school and wanted to see if you were coming into work today. I guess you are.”

“Guess I am. So how about tomorrow I come over to your place and cook for you and Chris. I do owe you.”

“Make up for you being too sick for movie night.” Eddie smiled.

“Ok man I’ll see you at work.”

It would be a lot easier to not be In love with Eddie if he wasn’t so nice. He cares so much the only other person to care this much is Maddie. So is it a brotherly thing? Is that why Eddie cares so much he sees Buck as a sibling? 

Buck drove to work trying to forget about every kiss and touch. Trying to see Eddie in a new way just a friend. Which wasn’t gonna happen with the way he feels, the things he’s dreamed. These aren’t just feelings that will go away. The way it feels to lay in Eddies arms, how good it felt grinding on him in the bar, and how real it feels when it’s just them and Chris. Them being the two single ones in the group constantly being lumped together as if they’re a couple.

Buck began walking into the station trailing behind Eddie. Wow that man has a perfectly sculpted ass.

“Hey Buckaroo feeling better?” Hen smiled.

“Yeah I am thanks.”

“So I hear Eddie took care of you.”

“How do you even know that?”

“You told Maddie, Maddie told Chimney, and Chimney told me.”

“It’s nothing. Just being a good friend.”

“Buck we all love you and care about you as a friend. Only one person actually came to take care of you. What does that tell you?”

“He’s a better friend?”

“Yes because he’s you’re friend, but he wants more.” Hen smiled.

“Hey guys.” Eddie grinned and Buck jumped.

“Hey man.”

“Excuse me.” Hen said walking away.

“So what were you two talking about?” Eddie asked.

“Nothing important Hen just think she knows everything.” Buck laughed.

“She is pretty wise.” Eddie said placing his hand on Bucks shoulder. The contact was so warm every touch even innocent ones like this are permanently engrained into his mind.

“Yeah, but just trust me not about this.” 

“Try me.” Eddie challenged.

“Can we drop it. I need to get changed.” Buck said rushing to the locker room.

Eddie dropped it. He didn’t ask again, but every call Eddie was sitting by him pressed against his side, heat radiating off of him. Even covered in sweat and soot Eddies scent was still intoxicating. 

“What cologne do you use it smells good.”

“I don’t use cologne.”

Oh shit how do I come back from this? Buck thought.

“It was a joke you smell. Maybe you could use some cologne.” Buck said nudging Eddies arm embarrassed with how bad that cover up was.

“What? Sorry say that again I couldn’t hear you.” Eddie laughed putting his arm around Buck pulling him close.

Buck pulled away ignoring what just happened. Ignoring wanting to nuzzle into Eddie and be held by him again.

Once back at the station Buck rushed to the showers to hurry and be done to have as little interaction with Eddie as possible. Buck was already half way done with his shower when Eddie came in.

Buck looked at the floor as the dirty water went down the drain.

“You ok?” Eddie asked walking into the stall next to Bucks.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Buck said with a fake smile before wrapping a towel around his waist and exiting the stall.

Buck was relieved to be fully dressed and out of the locker room before Eddie finished his shower then left the station grateful he had the next day off, but he still was cooking dinner for Chris and Eddie tomorrow wondering if tomorrow’s the day maybe he’ll finally tell Eddie. 

The next rest of the night and the next day Buck thought about what he would tell Eddie. How he would do it. He knew it wouldn’t be a good time until Chris was in bed this isn’t something he wants to do in front of him.

Buck went to the store getting everything he needed for lasagna, garlic bread, salad and ice cream sundaes.

“Did you buy the whole store?” Eddie grinned as he opened the door greeting Buck. “Let me help you.” Eddie took some bags from Bucks arms.

Buck smiled. “Well We’re having lasagna, garlic bread, salad and ice cream sundaes. I had to buy all the ingredients.”

“Wow. Sounds delicious.” Eddie smiled.

“Buck ! Are you feeling better?” Chris asked.

“I sure am! Sorry about movie night, but we can have it tonight.”

“Yay!” Chris giggled.

Buck got started in the kitchen and Eddie stood in the door way watching.

“Why are you watching me.” Buck laughed nervously.

“You look so happy when you cook. I like to see you smile.” Eddie smiled.

“Maybe it makes me happy to cook for you and Chris.”

“Maybe we like it when you cook for us.”

“Just maybe?” Buck smirked.

“Nah we definitely do.”

Buck and Eddie stood there a moment staring into each other’s eyes from across the room. Not speaking but the silence was so comfortable it was almost as if the whole world around them disappeared for a moment.

“Um I’m gonna go watch tv with Chris.” Eddie cleared his throat.

“Ok.” Buck said wishing that moment could have lasted forever.

He finished up making dinner, and they all sat down to eat. This is it. This is the dream. What Buck craves what he wishes he had not just once a week but every night. Family dinner with his two favorite boys.

Chris finished his las bite of lasagna. “Ice cream time.” 

“Ok bud just a minute.” Buck began clearing the table and Eddie helped.

Buck was dishing up the ice cream and handed two bowls to Eddie then licked the chocolate sauce off his hand. Eddie watched and his eyes had that look again the look of want and Buck panicked and grabbed his bowl  
and left the kitchen.

Half way into the movie Chris was asleep and Eddie scooped him up to take him to bed. Buck was nervous it was finally gonna be alone time which means time to tell the truth.

Eddie returned and Buck was breathing heavily. 

“Everything ok?”

“No, well yes. Eddie can I talk to you about something?”

“Anything.” Eddie smiled .

“Ok so...I’ve been thinking well feeling....that maybe there’s more than just friendship between us. Maybe I’m crazy and it’s just me, but I can’t keep pretending that I’m not in love  
with you...because I’m so in love with you it scares me.”

“Uh...I...um.” Eddie said.

“Forget it we can drop it. I’ll go.”

“No. I want you to stay. Please stay. I’m sorry I’m so bad with words. Buck I’ve been trying to tell you for so long that I love you, but I didn’t know how or it if it would ruin this...I can’t lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Buck said rubbing Eddies cheek.

They both leaned in finally kissing for real with all their feelings out in the open. No holding back this time completely falling into it.

“Wow..that was.” Eddie said.

“Yeah.” Buck smiled.

“So will you stay. I don’t expect anything to happen, and I don’t think it should, but I just want to wake up next to you. Kiss you first thing in the morning.”

“I’ll stay.” Buck smiled grabbing Eddies hand.

Buck borrowed some sweats from Eddie and snuggled into his arms. Feeling happier than he’d been in a long time. He didn’t have to pretend anymore. 

Buck woke up and looked up at Eddie. “I think you promised me a kiss.”

Eddie leaned down connecting their lips. It deepened rather quickly as Eddie pulled Buck on top of him. Buck was straddling Eddie when the bedroom door swung open and then closed really quick.

“Oh no Chris.” Buck gasped as he climbed off Eddie.

The two made their way to the living room to find Shannon watching cartoons with Chris. She walked over to talk to them.

“So when did this happen?” Shannon smirked.

“Last night.” Eddie said. “Um did Chris see anything.”

“No he was in the living room. I should have knocked on your door but I wasn’t expecting you to have company. I am happy for you tho.” Shannon smiled.

“Buck you’re here!” Chris squealed.

“I sure am.” Buck grinned.

“Hey buddy after school and work we have to talk to you about something important. Don’t worry tho it’s a good thing. A surprise.” Eddie grinned. “Go get dressed for school moms gonna take you today.”

“Ok!” Chris grinned before getting dressed and leaving for school

“So whats this surprise?” Buck smiled putting his hands on Eddies hips pulling him closer.

“Oh just that I have this amazing boyfriend.” Eddie said.

“Hmm....boyfriend. I like the sound of that.”

“So when are we telling other people. Like family and friends?” Eddie asked.

“I think we need to tell Chris first.” Buck said.

“Yeah me too.” Eddie nodded.

“Think you can keep your hands off me at work.” 

“I’ll do my best, but really we need to not let our relationship show at work. Bobby would be pissed if we were hooking up at work.”

“See that sounds like fun to me. The thrill of almost being caught.” Buck winked.

“Well we’re gonna have to come up with another way to thrill you.”

“Oh I have a lot of ideas, and I think you’ll really like them.” Buck said before kissing Eddie.

“What kind of ideas?” Eddie panted.

“Later...if I tell you know I think we’ll be late for  
work.”

“Ok later.” Eddie smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Buck couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He’d been smiling so much his cheeks were almost hurting, but he was finally so happy he had what he’d been wanting for so long...he has Eddie, and Eddie has him. 

“Buckaroo you’re pretty chipper today.” Hen smiled.

“Yeah...I um guess I just slept pretty good last night. For the first time in a long time my mind wasn’t racing and I could truly rest.” Buck smiled hoping she didn’t know that usually thoughts of Eddie kept him up.

Buck looked over at Eddie who was chatting with Chimney. Their eyes met as he moved closer and Buck swears his heart skipped a beat. That smile that Eddie does only for him and Chris is so full of love.

“Morning Buck.” Eddie nodded.

“Morning Eddie.” Buck grinned knowing it won’t be long until they tell everyone and the. they can kiss any time they want, they can carpool to work with no explanation as to why.

Every call they sat side by side and it took every bit of Bucks self control not to hold Eddies hand, not to put his hand on his thigh. But side by side they were pressed together the heat from the slight touch was exhilarating. Buck could barley handle how hot it was not telling anyone yet. Just their little secret.

Finally when they were back at the station Eddie pulled Buck out a side door to the alley. 

“What are you doing?” Buck laughed.

“I was gonna kiss my boyfriend... I mean if that’s ok with you.”

“I mean if you insist I think I can handle it.” Buck smirked before Eddie pressed him against the wall to kiss him.

“Wow we definitely waited too long to do this....we’re like really good at this...well I mean you are.”

“I’m good at lots of things you haven’t got to experience yet.” Buck said.

“You can’t say things like that to me at work. Please Buck.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” 

“Me?? Well you see you wanna play a game like this I’ll play too.” Eddie kissed Buck again before reentering the station.

Buck went inside and Eddie was no where to be seen until he came out of the locker room in the tightest pair of workout clothes Buck had ever seen him wear. Fuck Eddie really was gonna play huh? Eddies eyes stayed focused on Buck as he began lifting weights. 

“Hey. Knock it off!” Buck groaned as he moved close to Eddie.

“What? I’m not doing anything.

“You’re looking at me like you want me...like a lot. Like you’d fuck me right here on this weight bench.” Buck whispered.

“Oh believe me I would if I could.”

“Eddie!” Buck whined.

“Evan!” Eddie mocked.

“You’re making it worse.”

“Or am I making it better? I think you and I both know you’re enjoying this.”

Buck decided trying to ignore Eddie would probably be best, and he did right until after their shift.

“You still coming over? So we can talk to Chris?” Eddie asked.

“Of course.”

“It’s almost time for him to go to bed so we should hurry up.”

Buck followed Eddie wishing they could carpool, but knowing they need to tell Chris first and really Maddie should know before everyone at work knows and if they leave together and come back together the next day someone might catch on.

As soon as Buck parked Eddie hopped in the passenger seat.

“What are you doing?”

“Something I’ve needed to do for hours.” Eddie smirked before kissing Buck. It began escalating rather quickly as Buck climbed into Eddies lap.

“You know there’s not much room in here and I think we’re supposed to talk to Chris.” Buck panted.

“You’re right. Besides last night we decided to slow down. I want to at least take you out on a official date before we have sex.”

“I’m in no rush.” Buck smiled.”I mean I want to obviously, but I don’t wanna mess this up. Taking it a little slower might be a good idea.”

Buck got out of the Jeep and Eddie followed. Chris was more excited to see Buck than he was to see Eddie. Which Eddie couldn’t deny was really adorable. Once Shannon left Buck and Eddie both went to tuck Chris in.

“Ok so do you wanna know what the surprise is?” Eddie grinned.

Chris nodded excitedly.

“Well you’re the first person we’re telling. Chris...Buck and I are dating. He’s my boyfriend. Now this won’t change anything except he might be over here more and stay over more often. Are you ok with this?”

“Yes! Does this mean he can make me breakfast?”

“Sure thing bud!” Buck smiled. “Not every morning but some mornings.”

“Do you wanna talk more? Or are you good for bed?” Eddie asked.

“I’m good.”

“Night Chris.” Eddie smiled.

“Night bud.” Buck grinned.

“Night dad, night Buck see ya in the morning.” Chris yawned.

They shut off the light and left Chris’s room.

“So I guess you’re spending the night. I mean unless you want Chris to be disappointed when you’re not here.” Eddie smiled.

“Can’t disappoint him. I gotta hold my status as favorite.”

“Favorite? Maybe because you don’t know how to tell him no.”

“Hey I could I just like to see him happy.”

“You’re perfect. I never imagined finding someone who loved my son so much, until you and I can’t believe I’m lucky enough you love him and me both.”

“Ok no need to get all emotional, but yeah we are lucky. I literally fell in love with my best friend. I always thought that people who said that were crazy and then it happened.”

Eddie kissed Buck again, but this was short and sweet. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Hmm a bit presumptuous...especially when we decided to slow down a bit at least until we go on a date.” Buck laughed.

“Hey I’m just tired, but if you’d rather sleep on the couch go ahead.” Eddie said smugly earning an eye roll from Buck.

Buck led the way before shedding his clothes and climbing into bed in his boxers. “Hey think you can control yourself with me like this?” Buck said posing on the bed.

“I can still touch you and kiss you right?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok then.” Eddie smiled climbing next to Buck.

“Hey do you have a phone charger?” Buck asked reaching to open the drawer.

Eddie gasped practically climbing on top of Buck to close the drawer. 

“Um..what are you doing? I mean I like this position, but I’m not sure what it is in this situation.”

“Just...something kind of embarrassing and maybe creepy.”

“What? Now I have to know.”

“Fine.” Eddie sighed before opening the drawer and pulling out one of Bucks firehose photos that was too sexy for the calendar. ”When I took these down after Blake hung them up I couldn’t throw them all away I had to keep one.”

“That’s nothing. I found you’re 8 pack profile and before I knew it was you let’s just say I had some pent up anger and I was gonna hook up with someone, but nothing Interested me. Your pictures were so hot I just took matters into my own hands.” Buck blushed. “Maybe it happened after I knew it was you too.”

“So basically we’re both pathetic?” Eddie laughed.

“Basically.”

“So I was thinking Saturday maybe we could go out? Like for a date.” Eddie smiled.

“Or you could come over to my place, so we can really be alone and then I can cook for you.”

“I’d like that.” Eddie grinned. “Now let’s get some sleep.”

Buck never felt more comfortable than he does laying next to Eddie. It feels more like home than anything else. He’s fallen hard and fast. They haven’t even been on one date and he’s already hoping Eddie asks him to move in. Then the doubt hit him. He moved in with someone before...Abby and she left. That hurt a lot, but with Eddie this love is so different the pain that would cause would be astronomical. Eddie wouldn’t do that...Eddie isn’t Abby. Eddie wants this. Eddie can’t just leave Eddie has to think about Chris and Shannon. Eddie would never take Chris from her not now not when she’s finally in such good place. Buck soon feel asleep as all the negative thoughts fades away.

When Buck woke up him and Eddies bodies were pressed together. He repositioned himself laying on His stomach caressing Eddies cheek.

“That’s a nice way to wake up.” Eddie smiled.

“I think I can make it better.” Buck said kissing his boyfriend.

Almost as if it was a reflex Eddie pulled Buck on top of him. Bucks body began moving in just the right way to cause them both immense pleasure.

“Ok Buck if you keep that up I’m gonna have a repeat of the night in the Club.” Eddie said with a moan as Buck nipped at his neck.

“That’s ok...right?” Buck froze. “I mean we aren’t actually having sex like we both still have our pants on, but I can stop.”

“I want it. Just do it please.” Eddie begged.

Buck felt like a horny teenager again, but he didn’t care because it felt so good and the sounds Eddie was making made it pretty clear the feeling was mutual. It wasn’t long before they were both once again coming in their pants, but this time Eddie didn’t run away.

“I need a shower.” Buck laughed.

“Me too.” Eddie nodded. “You go first.”

“It’s your house you go.” 

“I want you to feel at home here and I want you to go first.” Eddie demanded.

“Ok fine.” Buck rolled his eyes. Not wanting Eddie to know how much he craves for this to be his home.

Buck took a quick shower, and then while Eddie was showering Buck started making breakfast, he wanted to do this for Chris.

Eddie walked up behind Buck wrapping his arms around his waist. “Wow first you wake me up one of the best ways possible and now this? Better watch it or I might not let you leave.” Eddie laughed stealing a piece of bacon.

“Chris up yet?” Buck asked.

“Yep he’s getting dressed he’ll be out soon.” Eddie smiled.

“Good so I have time to do this.” Buck said before kissing Eddie.

“Eww.” Chris laughed.

“Ew?? Hmm so I guess I’ll just have to eat all these pancakes, eggs and bacon by myself.” 

“Excuse me.” Eddie laughed.

“Ok Chris your dad can have some.”

“Nooo I said ew cuz seeing dad kiss someone is weird. Your food is never gross.”

“Ok I suppose you can have some.” Buck joked.

“Hey Chris don’t tell anyone about me and Buck yet ok? Your mom knows but no one else does yet. We will tell them soon. Can you keep the secret?”

“Yep.” Chris nodded. “Now let’s eat.”

Buck served his two favorite people feeling so joyful. To have this finally. It’s not the first time he’s cooked for them, but it is the first time while being with Eddie and it feels so right. 

Buck suddenly had a thought and needed to talk to Eddie. 

“Hey Eddie can you come help me with something.” Buck said as he walked to the hall.

“Sure.” Eddie followed.

“Carla is gonna know. She’s gonna wonder why I’m here.”

“Buck you’ve been here other mornings it’s ok I promise.” Eddie gave Buck a soft kiss. “Trust me and if she found out no big deal. She’s been onto us for quite awhile anyway.”

“You’re right. I just want Maddie to know before everyone ya know.

“I know. Now let’s go finish breakfast.” Eddie smiled. 

They finished breakfast and Buck was sure when Carla got there she knew what was going on. Knew they were together completely paranoid she’d tell Maddie....even tho her and Maddie don’t talk much.

Eddie convinced Buck to carpool so they could talk in the car, but Mainly Eddie just wanted to calm him down. He was so worried about everyone finding out. Eddie drove a bit before pulling into a parking lot.

“What are you doing?” Buck asked.

“Look. You seem really worried about any one knowing about us? Are you embarrassed of me or something?” Eddie asked.

“What?? Of course not. I just...this is different. I haven’t ever felt like this about anyone and when we tell people I want it to be perfect too.” Buck leaned over to kiss Eddie. “Is that ok?”

“More than ok. Just wanted to make sure you still wanted this...us...me.”

“Forever.” Buck smiled and then panicked at how it’s probably too soon to think about forever, but before he could think too much Eddies lips were on his.

“Forever....I like the sound of that.” Eddie smiled before starting the truck and heading to work.

Buck couldn’t wipe the smile from his face and knew it was gonna be a long day. Tomorrow is date night with Eddie. The next day he’ll tell Maddie and then they’ll tell everyone else next night out.

While they all sat at the station Buck decided to send Eddie a message.

Buck: what do u want for dinner tomorrow?

Eddie: I don’t care as long as I get you for dessert😏🍆

Buck wanted to make fun of Eddie for that terrible line, but when he looked up and his eyes met Eddie and all he saw was pure desire. His cheeks quickly became flushed and he tucked his phone back in his pocket. Buck sneakily went down stairs and around the corner to a little secluded area outside the storage closet, and Eddie followed a few minutes later.

“What took you so long?” Buck smiled pulling Eddie close giving him a soft kiss.

“Hey. You’re the one who doesn’t want anyone to know yet. Just trying to not make it obvious.” Eddie smiled rubbing his thumb on Bucks cheek. “You’re so distracting sometimes....those eyes are too pretty.”

“Wanna talk about eyes? How about stop looking at me with those eyes that are just full of want and desire...I can’t handle that....not here.”

“Stop making me want you then.”

“I’m not doing anything on purpose!” 

“Well I’m not either.” Eddie said.

“You’re doing it again.” Buck groaned. “Just try to save some of that for tomorrow, and what do you want for dinner....seriously.”

“Surprise me. Now I need to go back up before they get suspicious.” Eddie laughed.

“Wait.” Buck grabbed Eddie and kissed him hard. “Ok bye. See ya in a little bit.”

“Ok. Ok as much as I like kissing you..not at work remember.”

“Hey you didn’t have to come meet me down here.” Buck smirked.

“Ok. You’re right, but no more.” Eddie grinned.

“You are already here how about just one more to get us through the shift.” Buck said fluttering his eyelashes.

“One more.” Eddie said before giving Buck a short kiss.

The two finally made their way back upstairs separately hoping no one caught on to them. The rest of the shift went very well, and Buck couldn’t wait for it to be over because it’s just that much closer to their day off....and their first date.

Finally the end of the shift came, and they headed back to Eddies place. They got there and Buck hopped out and started heading for his Jeep.

“Um excuse me.” Eddie said.

“Huh?” 

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked.

“Going back to my place.”

“You don’t wanna stay?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I’d like it if you did.” Eddie smiled. “But you can go if you want.”

Buck moved towards Eddie quickly pushing him against the truck before kissing him. “I think I’ll stay.”

They both went inside trying to play it cool for Carla.

“So how have you two been...anything new in your lives?” Carla smirked.

“What? Why would you ask that no..nothing.” Buck said.

Carla gave them a look knowing he was lying.

“Chris told you?” Eddie asked.

“No, but I did see Buck kiss you.”

“Oh.” Buck blushed.

“I’m happy for you two. I won’t tell anyone it’s not my business to share.”

“We plan on telling them soon it’s just Buck wants to tell Maddie before all our friends.” Eddie explained.

“You boys have a good night.” Carla smiled before leaving.

“I’m so tired.” Buck yawned.

“Me too! Let’s get some sleep.”

They made their way to Eddies room and Buck stripped down to his boxers and caught Eddie staring.

“What?” Buck smiled.

“I mean I’m not complaining about that look at all, but if you want to keep some clothes here you can.”

“Like a drawer?”

“Drawer, closet space, either one, or both.” Eddie nodded.

“Ok. I’ll bring some things over next time I’m here. You can bring some stuff to my place tomorrow too.” Buck smiled as he looked a shirtless Eddie up and down. Eddie took off his pants before climbing in bed.

“Night. Love you.” Buck said kissing Eddie.

“Love you too.” Eddie smiled as he pulled Buck into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Buck woke up limbs tangled with Eddie and Chris standing at the foot of the bed. 

“Hey bud it’s pretty early. Why are you awake?” Buck asked.

“I missed you guys.” Chris smiled.

“Here.” Buck said motioning for Chris. He helped him in the bed and then snuggled even closer to Eddie as Chris settled next to him.

Almost as if it was on pure instinct sleeping Eddie extended his arm pulling both Buck and Chris even closer. This was it, the comfort Buck had always wanted. This was so different this felt so real. Made Buck feel like even more part of the family. It felt so safe Buck never wanted to lose this moment as he fell back asleep.

When he woke later the bed was empty, but it still felt so warm and homey because it was Eddies. Everything about Eddies place feels like home. He heard a lot of clatter in the kitchen and found Eddie trying to cook.

“I could have done this.” Buck smiled.

“Yeah, but you’re making dinner for me tonight so it’s only fair.”

“Me having to eat your food is so unfair.” Buck laughed.

“Oh yeah.” Eddie glanced to Chris enthralled with his cartoons. Eddie moved closer to cage Buck against the counter.”You wanna know what else?” Eddie said lips brushing against Bucks.

“What?” Buck gulped.

“You’re not getting another kiss until later tonight. Just for that comment.”

“Fine. I might just have to kiss you twice as much tonight. Make up for lost time.”

“How about three times. Really make up for all that time we wasted not being together.”

“I think I could handle that.” Buck smiled wrapping his arms around Eddie. “So what are we having for breakfast? 

“Cereal. I can’t mess that up.” Eddie laughed. “These eggs turned rubbery. It’s ok I don’t have to know how to cook I have you now.”

“Yep for as long as you’ll have me.” Buck said resting his forehead on Eddies.

“Always.” Eddie smiled before kissing Buck.

“I thought you said no kisses.” Buck laughed.

“Eh I couldn’t resist.” Eddie shrugged.

“Ok now back off save some of that for tonight.” Buck laughed playfully shoving Eddie.

Once they ate breakfast Buck left to start getting everything ready for date night. He was only gonna be away from Eddie until dinner time and it was lunch time and he was already missing him. Missing him...after a few hours apart. This isn’t the first time he’s missed it Eddie, but this time was different it felt more like a piece of him was gone...he was in deep and they hadn’t even been in one date yet and he can’t get a life with Eddie out of his head. It seems like Eddie wants it too, but how do you just jump right into a relationship and make so serious immediately? How do you do that and not mess up what you have?

Then something happened something he didn’t expect. He got an email from Abby. She was going to be in LA, and that wasn’t all....she’s engaged. Now he wasn’t jealous, but still a little hurt that she left and he hadn’t heard from her since. She could have said she met someone, well he didn’t tell her either, but she’s the one who left. He’s the one who isn’t good enough, the one who wasn’t worth staying for. He loves Eddie so much and he wouldn’t be able to make it through him leaving. What if Eddie doesn’t literally leave LA, but leaves him. What if he’s the problem and the reason no one stays. The only thing to do is be cautious with Eddie.

Buck started dinner. He made grilled chicken, roasted potatoes and asparagus. He was so in his head with all the thoughts and cooking he didn’t even notice Eddie was there.

“Hey.” Eddie smiled walking up to kiss him. Buck turned so Eddie missed his lips and kissed his cheek instead. Eddie had a strange expression but didn’t say anything.

Through dinner Buck was quiet. Eddie would talk, and while Buck answered he wasn’t adding much to the conversation.

“You don’t need to be nervous. I don’t expect anything to happen tonight.”

“I’m not nervous about that.” Buck hissed.

“Look did I do something wrong?” Eddie asked.

“I think you should go.”

“Buck what’s wrong?”

“Please just go.”

“Look I’ll go, but I’m not going anywhere until I know what’s wrong. This is too important to me. Buck I just want you happy and I can’t leave you like this...not until it’s made right.” Eddie sighed.

“Abby got engaged.” Buck frowned.

“Oh...so you’re jealous? You’re still i love with her.” Eddie said trying not to show the hurt on his face.

“No.” 

“Then what?”

“It’s stupid.”

“You’re feelings aren’t stupid. Please can we talk about it.” Eddie begged.

“I’m afraid to let myself love you any more, fall any deeper. I have never felt like this about anyone, and you leaving me is inevitable and I don’t think I could ever recover from that.”

“I’m not going any where.”

“You say that now, but what happens when you get sick of me.”

“That’s not gonna happen.”

“What if it does?”

“I’ve known you’re the person I wanted to spend my life with long before we were even together. I want to get married, maybe adopt some kids, I want it all with you Evan Buckley.”

“What?”

“Oh no. Just ignore that. I don’t think you’re supposed to propose on a first date.”

“Are you taking it back? Because if not then it’s a yes. I’ll marry you. I’d marry you anywhere anytime.”

“It’s real if you want it. I just didn’t wanna scare you away. So I guess we’re engaged before anyone even knows we’re dating.” Eddie laughed.

“I’m sorry I got so weird I know that you aren’t Abby and you won’t leave me, but even when you know something it’s still hard to believe it. Hard to believe I deserve to be with you.”

“I’m the luckiest man on earth to be with you.” Eddie said pulling his fiancé in for a kiss.

“So maybe instead of a night out we should tell everyone at an engagement party, but we don’t tell anyone what it is ahead of time. How about next Saturday? I’ll tell Maddie about us sometime this week.”

“Perfect.” Eddie smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Buck nearly fell out of bed when he heard Maddie’s voice in his apartment. Eddie was in the shower and Maddie didn’t know about them yet. Buck grabbed some shorts and pulled them on before hurrying down the stairs.

“Hey Maddie.” Buck stretched.

“I thought we were doing breakfast.”

“What?” Buck panicked.

“You said last week you wanted to, and when you didn’t answer your texts I got worried.”

“Oh sorry I was-“ Buck said before Eddie yelled from upstairs.”Hey babe I was thinking in the shower and about how much fun it would be to use it together. We better do it soon especially since you won’t be living here that much longer...I mean assuming you move into my place after the wedding.”

Maddie looked wide eyed at Buck then at Eddie who was only wearing boxers as he ran back up when he saw her. 

“I was gonna tell you.” Buck said.

“How long have you been hiding this?”

“Ok so I promise not long at. Last night was out first date, and well we kind of both know that we want to be together forever so we just got engaged you’re the first to know . So what’s the point in waiting. When you know you know.”

“I’m really happy for you. I’ve known for awhile actually. Well about the dating.” Maddie smiled earning a confused look from Buck. “ I saw you outside the firestation when I dropped something off for Chim.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

“No I knew you would soon. I’m just glad to see you happy.”

Eddie came down stairs looking embarrassed, but he was now dressed.

“Eddie it’s ok she knows now, Knows everything.” Buck said pointing at his ring finger.

“Thank you for making my brother happy.” Maddie smiled as she went to hug Eddie.

“He makes me really happy. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“I’m gonna go.” Maddie said before hugging Buck. “My lips are sealed.”

“Wait you’re not gonna tell me how it’s too soon to be getting married?” Buck laughed.

“You two have practically been dating since as soon as you became friends so no it’s definitely not too soon. Besides your feelings are valid and if you guys are in love, and ready then who cares what anyone else thinks there’s no right amount of time to be together before you get engaged.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you later.” Buck said as Maddie was leaving.

“Well just a few more people to tell.” Eddie smiled.

“Well more than a few, but yeah it’s nice to tell people.” Buck smiled. “Do you wanna tell abuela before we tell everyone.”

“Yeah...about that. She kinda figured it out yesterday. All I said was we were hanging out and somehow she knew it was a date. So she knows we’re together, but not engaged. Believe me she’ll be so happy. You should have seen her reaction when she realized we’re together. I should definitely tell her and Chris both before the party.”

“Ok we can tell them together if you want?” Buck smiled as Eddie moved closer wrapping his arms around him.

“Yeah. I like that idea, but I think we’ve done enough talking for now. How would you like to do something else for awhile.” Eddie grinned.

“Hmm I don’t know. I wouldn’t wanna wear you out. We do work tonight.” Buck laughed.

“ I think last night proved it takes a lot to wear either one of us out.” Eddie smirked.

“Physical activity is a good way to start the day.” Buck said connecting his lips with Eddies before pulling away. “Let me just make a quick casserole or something for breakfast. I think we’ll both work up an appetite.”

Buck headed towards the kitchen only to be stopped by Eddie.

“I have a better idea. Stay here.” Eddie said.

“You’re not gonna try to cook right?”

“No!” Eddie laughed as he grabbed two granola bars and some bottled water.

“You’re right that is a better idea. Now lose the pants.” Buck smirked.

A knock at the door made Buck groan.

“Shhh maybe if we are really quiet they won’t hear us.” Buck whispered.

“Except your Jeep is outside al they probably know you’re here.”

“Fine.” Buck sighed. “I’d still like you to lose the pants after they leave.”

“I think I can handle that. Now answer the door.” Eddie laughed.

Buck opened the door to see Hen standing there.

“What are you doing here?” Buck asked.

“Well I’ve been calling you to get the recipe for that soup, but when you didn’t answer I got worried.”

“Why is everyone so worried. Maddie was just here checking up. Now you?”

“And Eddie?” Hen smirked.

“What? What about him?”

“Buck I saw his truck. It is pretty early.”

“Fine come in.” Buck sighed. 

“Morning Eddie.” Hen smiled.

“Morning.” Eddie nodded.

Buck grabbed the recipe for Hen.

“Look we are telling everyone next weekend.”

“It’s ok. Now it makes sense why you’ve seemed so happy.” Hen said causing Bucks cheeks to turn pink. “Also told ya so. I knew he was into you.”

“How?” Eddie laughed.

“Come on the way you look at him isn’t exactly subtle.” Hen said before heading to the door. “See ya later, and thanks for the recipe.”

“No problem. See ya.” Buck said as Hen exited his apartment.

“I swear everyone is gonna know about us before we tell.” Eddie said.

“They won’t know that you’re my fiancé.”

“Fiancé I like the sound of that. I can’t wait until I can call you my husband.”

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Buck smiled. “As much fun as last night was...is it ok if we just like cuddle and maybe nap? I just wanna...I don’t know.” 

“Buck that sounds great. I’d rather do other things than just try to base this off of sex because this is so much more. Besides we didn’t do much sleeping last night so this is a good chance to catch up.”

“I love you.” Buck smiled.

“I love you too.” Eddie said grabbing Bucks hand and leading him up to the bed.

“Ok if anyone else knocks I’m not answering.” Buck laughed as he plopped onto the bed by Eddie. “Don’t need anymore surprise visitors.”

“Let’s get some more sleep.” Eddie yawned. “Then we can talk over lunch.”

Buck snuggled closer to Eddie. “Ok let’s talk later.”

“Later.” Eddie said kissing Bucks temple.


End file.
